Twin vs Twin
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: When Kaoru starts dating the new girl from America, Hikaru is furious and does everything in his power to break them up. Meanwhile the girl's sister will do everything in her power to keep them together. KaoruxOC HikaruxOC TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon at Ouran Academy and 2nd year student Kaoru Hitachiin was in the library getting a book so he could read during study hall. Then he noticed three of the Hitachiin's brothers clients; Katsumi Takahashi, Mariko Yamamoto, and Megumi Sasaki.

"Good afternoon ladies" Kaoru said smiling. "I hope you will be joining us for the host club later"

"Yes, yes of course" Katsumi said smiling and blushing.

"We'll be there right on time for our appointment" Mariko said.

"Yes we simply can't wait" Megumi said.

"Great I'll see all you princesses then" Kaoru said before he walked off.

"Oh he's so great" Katsumi said.

"I know I just wish I knew which one he was" Mariko said.

"I know I didn't want to embarrass him and say the wrong twin" Megumi said. Then sixteen year old 3rd year transfer student Charlotte-Alessandria 'Charlie' Kingsly walked in. She has very long, very straight dark red hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a black and white stripped long sleeve mid drift, a white floral print skirt, and nude high heels. She and her twin sister were transfer students from America. They didn't talk much to anyone; they only talked to Tamaki and that's only because he's letting them stay at the second estate with him. They were extremely intelligent and had very high IQs. Because of that they were allowed to skip the tenth grade and would be graduating with Tamaki and Kyoya. "Ugh look what the cat drug in" Megumi said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be too hard on her Megumi it's not her fault that she's a dumb American and can't even speak Japanese" Katsumi said.

"Yes Brooklyn is a hard place it's must be extremely hard being a crack baby" Mariko said as Charlie started looking for books in the next book shelve over.

"Somebody better hose off the stupid" Charlie muttered in English as she started looking for the books she needed.

"What I can't seem to understand is why all the boys like her so much. They keep talking about how mysterious her and her rotten sister are" Megumi said.

"I don't know but what about if she wasn't so mysterious" Katsumi said with an evil smirk before she was able to push the book case.

Kaoru looked over and saw Charlie looking for her books when he noticed the bookcase behind her start to wobble and he sprung into action.

"WATCH OUT!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Huh?" Charlie asked confused before Kaoru collided into her causing both of them to fall. The bookcase propped up against the next book case in line; all the books fell off the shelves but Kaoru shielded Charlie with her body.

"Ow" Kaoru said painfully sitting up. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea I think so" Charlie said in Japanese rubbing the back of her head causing Kaoru to stare at her shocked. "What's the matter with you?" Charlie asked.

"You can talk?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Of course I can talk you moron" Charlie said pushing Kaoru away so he landed on his butt. "Just because I'm not all chatty like the rest of the girls at this school doesn't mean I can't talk" Charlie said. "The name's Charlie" Charlie said running a hand through her hair.

"Why Charlie?" Kaoru asked.

"It's short for Charlotte so either Charlotte or Charlie whatever floats your boat" Charlie said.

"I'm Kaoru" Kaoru introduced.

"Oh yea you're in that host club thing with Tamaki" Charlie said as she stood up and pushed the bookcase back into place. "Thanks for the save you wanna get to the nurse? You might want to get that back looked at" Charlie said.

"That might help" Kaoru said.

"C'mon hero" Charlie said helping him up and throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Mariko asked concerned as she and her friends ran over.

"We were over there and we heard the whole thing" Megumi said.

"Bullshit" Charlie snapped shocking the girls. "And for your information, not everyone in Brooklyn sells crack and if I ever hear you call Jacqueline rotten again; you would have wished that book case fell on me" Charlie said angrily before she and Kaoru walked off.

"Were those girls saying something about you?" Kaoru asked as they walked to the nurse.

"Yea but it's not nothing I haven't heard before" Charlie said. "Brooklyn's a nice place but it gets a pretty bad rap. I hear it all the time street trash, stupid commoner, dumb American, crack baby, my mother's a prostitute, I've never met my father, same old, same old" Charlie said with a shrug.

"So how come you don't get mad about it?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I know it's not true" Charlie said. "My mom's a teacher and a singing coach and I see my dad everyday when I chat with him whether on the phone or on computer. He even takes the time to read me bedtime stories even though it's one o'clock in the afternoon over there" Charlie said.

"Sounds like a really great dad" Kaoru said smiling.

"The best" Charlie said smiling back. "Although" Charlie said sadly. "My dad has to work three jobs to support our family so if I make a lot of money; I can give him half and he'll be set for life. I don't mind giving him half because he's my dad y'know? He deserves to be happy that's all he ever wanted for me so that's all I want for him" Charlie said.

"Wow your family must be really close" Kaoru said.

"Those closest" Charlie said smiling.

"So is Jacqueline-Sempai your younger twin sister or your older twin sister?" Kaoru asked.

"She's younger I know she's my twin sister but I worry about her. She's legally blind y'know" Charlie said.

"Really?" Kaoru asked shocked. "I never would have guessed" Kaoru said.

"Yea she can get around on her own but I just worry about her" Charlie said with a shrug before they walked into the nurse's office.

"What's wrong with him?" One of the nurses asked concerned.

"He hurt his back pretty bad some books landed on him. Can I stay with him?" Charlie asked.

"Of course" The nurse said. "Let me just prepare an ice pack and I'll be right back. If you'll take off your jacket Mr. Hitachiin" The nurse said before she walked off. Kaoru stared as Charlie just stood there.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Kaoru asked.

"I've got my dad, five brothers, and two grandfathers one who thinks he has a body like David Beckham so I've kinda seen it before" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Whatever" Kaoru said with a sigh as he took off his blazer and his shirt. "Are you sure you don't want to get checked out too? You hit that floor pretty hard" Kaoru said as Charlie neatly folded his clothes.

"I'm fine you took a lot more damage then I did" Charlie said.

"Actually Charlie you've got a little bruise on your forehead" Kaoru said moving her hair from her face. "Oh wow" Kaoru said softly.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"Your hair is really soft" Kaoru said slightly blushing.

"It's eggs, honey, and olive oil" Charlie said happily.

"Ew you put all that in your hair?" Kaoru asked.

"It obviously works right?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken" Kaoru said quickly.

"I'm going to go get a patch holler if you need me" Charlie said before she walked off behind a curtain.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed as he ran in. "Some girls told me you go hurt at the library; are you okay?" Hikaru asked talking quickly.

"Hikaru, Hikaru" Kaoru said taking his hands. "Don't worry I'm fine" Kaoru said.

"Are you sure? We don't have to go to the host club today" Hikaru said.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt that bad" Kaoru said smiling.

"Kaoru I've got to get going the nurse is going to see you now" Charlie said as she walked up.

"It was you?" Hikaru asked angrily. "I knew you and your no good sister were no good! It's always the quiet ones" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru stop you're talking crazy Charlie didn't do anything it was an accident" Kaoru said.

"Charlie?" Hikaru asked almost with disgust.

"Yea that's her name" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"You stay away from my brother. I know you had something to do with this and Kaoru's just being nice about it" Hikaru said pointing at her.

"Hikaru stop it you're being ridiculous. I'll meet you at the host club" Kaoru said.

"But Kaoru" Hikaru said before Kaoru cut him off.

"No Hikaru I don't need you for everything now I will meet you there" Kaoru said.

"Fine but you call if you need anything or if she messes with you" Hikaru said glaring at Charlie who just stared at him blankly before he stormed out.

"I'm really sorry about him" Kaoru said.

"Don't worry it's fine like I said it doesn't effect me any" Charlie said with a shrug.

Later that day at the host club, Tamaki was waiting for his guests to arrive when Kaoru walked over.

"Hey boss can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course my dear son you can tell daddy anything!" Tamaki said happily. Kaoru whispered something in Tamaki's ear shocking him.

"I see I'll take care of it" Tamaki said before he walked over to Kyoya. Kyoya simply nodded his head as he typed his reports on his laptop.

Soon Mariko, Megumi, and Katsumi happily walked in.

"Hello Tamaki-Sempai" Megumi said happily as Tamaki walked over with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Sempai? You look so sad" Katsumi said.

"I'm sorry to say this ladies but you are no longer welcomed at the host club" Tamaki said shocking all three.

"WHAT?!" All three of them exclaimed.

"What did we do?" Mariko asked.

"I will not have bullies in this host club; Charlotte and Jacqueline are guests in my home and you will not disrespect them" Tamaki said sternly.

"We'll apologize" Megumi said as the two girls nodded quickly.

"We'll apologize everyday if it means we can stay" Katsumi said.

"It won't matter" They turned around and saw Charlie standing by the doorway. "You've said some pretty nasty things. I don't care what you say about me but you called my mother a whore and my father a deadbeat. What have I ever done to you? Honestly" Charlie said. "You could apologize to me everyday until the end of time but I will never forgive you" Charlie said.

"Tamaki she's lying we would never say such hurtful things" Mariko said.

"I'm sorry ladies but Charlotte Kingsly is no liar you're banned" Tamaki said. The girls started crying before they ran out. "Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Don't worry my dear your big brother will always be able to fix everything!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging Charlie tightly.

"Thank you for that…" Charlie said looking for the right word. "Relief Tamaki but I'm going to head on home and check on Jacqueline. She's still home sick with the flew" Charlie said.

"Of course Haruhi and I will stop by with commoner chicken noodle soup and orange juice" Tamaki said happily.

"We will?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Yes my dear that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do together they spend private time together" Tamaki said whispering which made Haruhi blush a little.

Hikaru let out a silent groan. He wanted to be the one making Haruhi blush. Tamaki and Haruhi had been dating for a month now. Hikaru had to admit Haruhi was happy and that's all he wanted for her.

After the host club, Tamaki and Charlie walked into the second estate. They greeted Shima and the rest of the staff before walking up to Jackie's room. They walked inside and saw sixteen year old Jacqueline-Aria 'Jackie' Kingsly sitting up in bed talking on the phone. She has long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts.

"I'm fine Daddy; Ms. Shima has been taking care of me" Jackie said before she rolled her eyes. "Yes dad plenty of orange juice and chicken noodle soup" Jackie said as Charlie handed them to her. "No dad it's not in a cup it's in a bowl I promise. It's two o'clock in the morning over there; what're you doing up? You're the manager you need to change your hours. You need to get that kid that smells like dill pickles and potato chips to work the morning shift" Jackie said before she slapped her forehead. "Go to bed old man you're losing your marbles" Jackie said. "Alright I love you too daddy good night" Jackie said before she hung up. "Ugh it's an ordeal talking to that man sometimes. How was school?" Jackie asked before Tamaki started going on and on about his day.

"And since Ouran Academy was able to get more money for the art program, we're going to have huge party. You simply just have to go we're going to have so much fun!" Tamaki said happily.

"You're going to cry if we say no aren't you?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm" Tamaki said pouting sadly.

"Fine we'll go" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Yay!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging them both.

"And momma said going from home schooling to private schooling would be so much better" Jackie said with a sigh.

The next day, Charlie was sitting outside eating her lunch when Kaoru ran up to her.

"Hey Charlie" Kaoru said. "What're you doing out here?" Kaoru asked.

"It's just peaceful out here y'know?" Charlie asked as Kaoru sat down next to her. "What're you doing? I thought your brother said to stay away from me" Charlie said.

"No, no he said for you to stay away from me but he didn't say anything about the other way around" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Oooo loopholes are always fun" Charlie said. "So what can I do for you?" Charlie asked.

"You know I'm still really sorry about how Hikaru talked to you" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru it's fine really" Charlie said.

"But I really want to make it up to you" Kaoru said.

Charlie thought about it for a minute. "Okay but I get to choose what we do" Charlie said.

"Okay" Kaoru said with a shrug. "So what do you want to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Just meet me at the park near Haruhi's apartment complex this Saturday" Charlie said which confused Kaoru. "Trust me you're going to like it" Charlie said.

"Okay" Kaoru said still confused which made Charlie giggle.

That Saturday, Kaoru walking into the park; he sat down on a bench and waited for Charlie. She finally arrived and Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a white floral print sleeveless dress and red high heels. She was carrying a large picnic basket.

"Hello Kaoru" Charlie said smiling.

"Hi what's all this?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a picnic" Charlie said. "When my sister and I were two, my father use to take us to Central Park for tea parties and picnics" Charlie said pulling out a picture in her wallet of her dad at a tea party she had with him when she was two. Her dad was laughing and wearing a fancy lady's hat. He was holding up a tea cup with his pink out

"Sounds kind of kiddy" Kaoru said.

"Then I guess that works out since my daddy's a giant kid" Charlie said. "C'mon I set up a blanket over here" Charlie said taking his hand and leading him over. They sat down and Charlie started pulling out all the food.

"Where'd you get all this food?" Kaoru asked amazed.

"I made it just think of it as a thank you for saving me from being pummeled by books" Charlie said. "I think you're going to like this food they're recipes my parents and my grandparents brought over from Italy" Charlie said making him a plate. "Try some" Charlie said handing him a plate.

"Thank you" Kaoru said taking it from her. He picked up a fork and took a bite. "Hmm!" Kaoru said happily with his mouth full before he swallowed. "This is really good" Kaoru said. He and his brother loved Italian food.

"Thanks" Charlie said smiling.

He and Charlie spent the time eating and talking; Kaoru learned a lot about Charlie. She lived in Brooklyn in an Italian neighborhood called Bensonhurst. She lived with her mom, dad, both sets of grandparents, five brothers, and four sisters. She went to a public school at one point but then her mother decided to home school them all. Others would consider her a child prodigy but she really didn't see it that way. After lunch, Kaoru called a limo to take Charlie home. Once they reached the second Suoh estate, Kaoru got out of the limo and walked Charlie up the steps.

"Thanks for lunch it was delicious" Kaoru said as they walked up.

"I thought you might like it" Charlie said with a small smile.

"Are you going to that banquet the school is holding?" Kaoru asked.

"Sadly I got roped into it by Tamaki" Charlie said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Save me a dance?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure why not?" Charlie asked. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Later Kaoru" Charlie said before she walked inside but not without one last wink.

Kaoru touched his cheek before slowly walking back to his limo.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Kaoru mindlessly stirred his tea with a dreamy smile on his face. He had talked to Charlie all weekend; he couldn't wait to dance with her at the banquet.

"KAORU!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Hmm? What?" Kaoru asked looking at his older brother.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes. You've been stirring your tea with that weird smile on your face" Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry Hikaru I was just thinking about something" Kaoru said.

"Kao-Chan must have been having a great daydream huh?" Honey asked.

"Yea" Mori said.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting under the gazebo in the rose maze. It was nice and private allowing them to hold hands and be romantic.

"Tamaki-Sempai I want to talk to you about something" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi darling you don't have to call me Sempai. I don't want any labels on our relationship" Tamaki said stroking her hand with his thumb. "Now what do you want to talk to me about?" Tamaki asked.

"I want to reveal myself as a girl" Haruhi said.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked. "I don't want you to do it for me I want you to do it for yourself" Tamaki said.

"I'm not doing it for you or me I'm doing for us. I want our relationship to be open" Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled and quickly nodded his head. "Okay" Tamaki said before he leaned in and kissed her. "This is so great! Everyone will get to see how wonderful my beautiful girlfriend is!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging her causing her to blush.

"Wait Tamaki" Haruhi said before they broke apart. "It's going to affect the host club if I reveal myself as a girl" Haruhi said.

"I know Kyoya won't like this" Tamaki said. "I have an idea don't worry Haruhi your boyfriend will fix it" Tamaki said kissing her temple.

The next afternoon, Charlie and Jackie came straight home and decided to get in the pool since it was unusually warm that day. They got dressed in their bikinis and laid out on a huge inflatable mattress float. Charlie was lying against the head rest on the mattress and Jackie had her feet propped up.

"Oh man this is comfortable" Charlie said content.

"I know this is more comfortable than our bed back home" Jackie said. "Say are you still talking to that Kaoru kid?" Jackie asked.

"Yea we text from time to time" Charlie said.

"If I didn't know any better Charlie-Alyce I'd say you were dating someone" Jackie said.

"No nothing like that" Charlie said. "Just someone who took the time to just y'know talk" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Good because you know what you'd have to do if you did have boyfriend" Jackie said.

"I know call momma" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Girls I want to get to know these boys. I want to know the age, grade, what his father does and where he sees himself in ten years. I don't care if you see him as marriage material; he is not getting into my family that easily" Charlie and Jackie said imitating their mother.

"Elizabeth-Rosalie Clarissa Elena della Kingsly does not play around when it comes to her babies" Jackie said.

"I gotta give it to momma though she knows how to weed them out" Charlie said.

"I guess it helps when you answer your door with a shotgun in your hand" Jackie said.

"…Do you think Momma would like Kaoru?" Charlie asked.

Jackie had to think about it for a moment. "Yea I think he would. He comes from a nice family and he is probably the least threatening boy that has been interested in you" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline that's because the other boys that have been interested in me have been mobsters sons, nephews, or cousins" Charlie said.

"Oh yea" Jackie said. "One of the guys from the Gambino family sent me sugar cookies. They were delicious" Jackie said smiling.

"You are mental girl" Charlie said shaking her head. "What about you?" Charlie asked.

"What about me?" Jackie asked confused.

"Would you be okay if I started dating Kaoru?" Charlie asked.

"Of course Kaoru seems nice" Jackie said with a shrug. "How'd this all get started anyway?" Jackie asked.

"I don't want to get into it. Let's just say there were a lot of books, a bruised back and a bunch of angry Japanese chicks" Charlie said.

"I knew there was nothing good to come from reading for recreation" Jackie said shaking her head.

The next day, Charlie was sitting outside eating her lunch when Kaoru walked up.

"Hey Charlie" Kaoru said. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be eating with your sister?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't really like to watch my sister eat. Imagine a starving bull dog trying to stuff its face all at once" Charlie said. "So what do you need?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something this weekend since we had such a great time that one Saturday" Kaoru said.

"Sure where do you want to go?" Charlie asked.

"The Okinawa Zoo and Museum" Kaoru said handing the brochure. "I hear it's really great and we can stay in our summer home" Kaoru said. "We can fly our Friday evening after the banquet; we'll be there in two hours and go from there" Kaoru said.

"Oh man this looks cool" Charlie said looking the brochure.

"And I mean if you wanted to I could get rid of the cooks and we could make dinner" Kaoru said faking discretion which made Charlie giggle.

"Is that some sort of code that you want me to make dinner?" Charlie asked playfully.

"Maybe…" Kaoru said playfully.

"Alright Kaoru it'll be nice" Charlie said nodding her head. "Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" Kaoru said.

"Why do you like hanging around me so much?" Charlie asked.

"I just do I think you're really nice" Kaoru said. "I always thought you were really interesting too" Kaoru said.

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

"Because you're like this child genius; you make like all As but you didn't talk to anyone except for Tono" Kaoru said. "I wouldn't think Tamaki would be into stimulating conversation" Kaoru said.

"I think Tamaki is very smart" Charlie said. "I remember the first day I met Tamaki. It will be forever burned into my memory" Charlie said smiling.

~FLASHBACK~

Charlie and Jackie were sitting in the chairman's office. They had finished signing all their paper work. Now they were waiting for Tamaki to show up.

"I'm really glad you girls chose Ouran Academy for your first school since home school" Yuzuru said.

"Yea well our mother wanted us to be challenged in the right way when it came to academics" Charlie said.

"I just didn't think she would want us to go all the way to Japan" Jackie said.

"Your mother sounds like a very smart lady. Plus it's not every day we have pair of child scholars at Ouran Academy" Yuzuru said.

"We don't really see it that way" Charlie said.

"We're just two ordinary girls from Brooklyn that like a little challenge" Jackie said with a shrug.

"You two are so modest I love it!" Yuzuru said happily. "You'll love Tamaki he's a very nice. I'm very happy to have you as guests in my home" Yuzuru said. "Speaking of which did you enjoy the tour?" Yuzuru asked.

"You have a very beautiful home Mr. Suoh" Jackie said.

"Yes and thank you for letting us stay in your home" Charlie said.

"Of course, of course" Yuzuru said before his phone speaker went off.

"Chairman Yuzuru sir your son is waiting in the lobby" His secretary said.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute" Yuzuru said. "If you'll excuse me girls" Yuzuru said before he walked out.

Tamaki was sitting in the lobby of his father's office playing with his thumbs. He didn't really like to sit down for long periods of time. Unless he was playing a piano of course. He quickly stood up as his father walked in.

"You needed to see me father?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes the exchange students that will be staying with you are here" Yuzuru said. Tamaki wanted to burst with energy; sadly he couldn't in his father's presence. So much time and preparation went into their arrival at the second estate. "Now Tamaki I don't want you to think of these girls as two guests from the host club; they're very important" Yuzuru said. "Think of them as your little sisters" Yuzuru said.

"Yes sir" Tamaki said smiling trying to contain his excitement.

They walked back into the office and saw Charlie and Jackie quickly go back to their original positions.

"Hello Chairman, Chairman's blonde haired boy" Charlie said nervously.

"We weren't tossing your delicious expensive mints in our mouths" Jackie said nervous.

"Nope just popping those greasy pigs in like well to do ladies" Charlie said popping the mint in mouth.

"You two are adorable!" Tamaki said happily not able to contain himself anymore.

"Tamaki this is Charlotte-Alessandria Kingsly and Jacqueline-Aria girls this is my son Tamaki Suoh" Yuzuru said.

"Call us Charlie and Jackie" Charlie said as Jackie nodded her head.

"According to their ages they should be in class 2-A but their Ouran Academy test scores were so good; the board and I have decided to put them in class 3-A. They'll have every class with you Tamaki" Yuzuru said.

"Sweet" Charlie said.

"Awesome" Jackie said with a thumb up before they stood up.

"This is going to be so amazingly amazing!" Tamaki said happily. "Now I want you two to think of me as your big brother. I will be at your beck and call" Tamaki said.

"Oh that's not a good idea you don't want to be at my beck and call" Jackie said.

"Yea that requires getting birthday cake ice cream at three in the morning" Charlie said playfully.

"I had a head cold!" Jackie said pouting.

"Don't worry I'll get you anything you want" Tamaki said happily. "And we can sit at home and play games together" Tamaki said happily.

"Sweet I love board games" Charlie said.

"Ever play apple to apples?" Jackie asked.

"I don't believe I have" Tamaki said curious.

"Trust me you'll love it" Charlie said nodding her head.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Yea that sounds like Tono" Kaoru said shaking his head.

"Besides I wouldn't call myself a child genius" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Charlie your IQ's like 225" Kaoru said.

"That was a rumor my IQ's only like 175" Charlie said. "And it's pretty hard to be genius when you're in a family of geniuses. My mom's IQ is 185 and my dad's IQ is 165" Charlie said. "Even my brothers and sisters are smart except that one time that one time Armani hallucinated and we couldn't find him. He somehow ended up in the penguin tank at the Bronx Zoo" Charlie said with a shrug. Kaoru just stared at her. "What? I said my family's smart but they're still bat shit crazy" Charlie said. They paused for a moment before they both started laughing.

Tamaki was walking by the window in the cafeteria when he saw Charlie and Kaoru laughing. He was about to go out and say something when he noticed how happy Charlie looked. He hadn't seen her laugh like that since Charlie and Jackie came to Ouran. He came to the conclusion that Kaoru obviously was doing something right so he just kept going. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Kaoru.

The night of the dance, Hikaru was sick in bed. There was a flu going around Ouran Academy and sadly he had caught it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kaoru asked sitting on he and Hikaru's bed. A part of him wanted to stay for his brother while another part wanted to go to the banquet and then leave with Charlie.

"Nah it's fine" Hikaru said with a stuffy nose. "You go and have fun; when are you and mom leaving for Okinawa?" Hikaru asked.

"Tonight after the banquet; don't worry I'll call when we get there" Kaoru said.

"Alright have fun" Hikaru said before he rolled over. He was so congested he started snoring loudly.

"Night, night Hika" Kaoru said with small smile before he walked out.

Kaoru walked into the saloon where the banquet was being held. He saw Tamaki being his usual charming self with the girls and their mothers. Kyoya was using his business lingo on the fathers. Kaoru finally noticed Charlie talking to the chairman. She is wearing a lace cocktail dress with sleeves that stop at the elbows with a solid white cocktail dress under it and nude high heels. Her hair was in a curly side ponytail.

"Kaoru" Charlie said smiling as she walked over to him. "You look handsome" Charlie said.

"And you look very beautiful" Kaoru said honestly which made Charlie smile. "Wanna dance?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure" Charlie said smiling.

"Kao-Chan sure looks happy huh?" Honey asked.

"I'm glad he's trying to expand a bit" Haruhi said.

"Yes but if he dare hurts Charlie he will face my wrath!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

"You did pack a bathing suit right?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru we're on the cold side of September we can't go to the beach now" Charlie said.

"But we've got a heated pool and Jacuzzi" Kaoru said playfully.

"You nasty pervert you just to see me in a bathing suit" Charlie said.

"Maybe: that might be a small part of it" Kaoru said playfully.

"You're so stupid" Charlie said playfully pushing him.

Later that evening, Charlie was looking for Jackie before she left with Kaoru. She eventually found Jackie out of breathe sitting at a table.

"Jacqueline are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Yea I just got done dancing with Honey-Sempai" Jackie said out of breathe.

"Anyway" Charlie said with a sigh. "I'm going to Okinawa call me if you need me"

"Alright don't do anything I wouldn't" Jackie said playfully.

"Jackie?" Charlie asked.

"Yea?" Jackie asked.

"I always do what you wouldn't do" Charlie said. "Later" Charlie said before she walked off. Kaoru was sitting in the limo outside when Charlie slid in.

"Hey ready to go?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep" Charlie said before her phone went off. "Hold on" Charlie said before she pulled out her phone. "Hello?" Charlie asked answering her phone.

"Charlotte promise you'll tell me if that evil doppelganger does anything to upset you! Big brother will give him what for!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tamaki I'll be fine" Charlie said rolling her eyes. "I'll be back Sunday evening goodnight" Charlie said hanging up.

"Was that Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea he's just being dramatic" Charlie said shaking her head.

"Tono's always being dramatic" Kaoru said.

They arrived at the private airport and got onto the private jet as the workers loaded the plane. They changed into their pajamas since they would be arriving in Okinawa at ten o'clock.

"Oh man this is a nice plane" Charlie said sitting down next to him.

"Would you like blanket?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure" Charlie said. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around them both. "What's this remote in the middle for?" Charlie asked pointing to the remote in between their seats.

"Oh that's just the monitor" Kaoru said pushing a button so a screen came down and a movie started playing.

"Oooo fancy" Charlie said playfully. Two hours later, Kaoru woke up to find Charlie resting comfortable against him. Kaoru smiled before he gently shook her away.

"Charlie, her Charlie" Kaoru said gently shaking her.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked slowly waking up.

"I think we're landing" Kaoru said.

"Oh man I hope the store's still open" Charlie said sitting up.

"The store?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea of course" Charlie said pulling out a hoodie. "How else are we going to get food for breakfast? I'm making egg and potato casserole" Charlie said. "C'mon" Charlie said holding out her hand as she stood up.

Kaoru quickly took her hand; but instead of just holding his hand she laced their fingers together. Kaoru got a feeling inside that just made him feel awesome. They got into the car still holding hands and Kaoru decided he would make a bold move. He lifted up Charlie's and placed a gentle kiss on it. Charlie blushed a little but she still smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder as the drove to the store. They continued to hold hands as they walked through the store collecting things for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for tomorrow and Sunday.

"You two make such a cute couple" The clerk said.

"Oh we're not a" Charlie said before Kaoru cut her off.

"Thank you" Kaoru said smiling causing Charlie to glare at him. Kaoru just winked back at her.

"What the heck is wrong with you? That guy thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend" Charlie said.

"Well you are holding my hand" Kaoru said holding up his hand still interlocked with Charlie's.

"What can I say? You got soft hands" Charlie said. "You don't find that in Brooklyn" Charlie said with a shrug.

"So that little blush meant absolutely nothing?" Kaoru asked playfully as they walked to the car.

"I don't count that as a blush that more like a tint of pink" Charlie said.

"A tint?" Kaoru asked playfully.

"I was not as red as my hair so it doesn't count" Charlie said. "That little kiss was romantic though" Charlie said smiling.

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea it really was" Charlie said. Kaoru released her hand and gently grasped the side of her face. Then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Charlie smiled as he deepened the kiss. They finally broke away and Kaoru pressed his forehead to hers.

"Charlie will you be my girlfriend?" Kaoru asked which made Charlie smile.

"Of course" Charlie said before she thought about what her and Jackie talked about. "Aww damn it" Charlie said.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"Don't worry we'll handle it later" Charlie said. "You want to head over to your summer house now?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" Kaoru said. They got into the car and drove to the Hitachiin's summer home. They put the groceries away before heading upstairs and picking a room as their bedroom. "Are you sure you want to lay together like this?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course we aren't going to do anything we're not suppose to; I trust you" Charlie said kissing his cheek. "C'mon we've got a big day tomorrow" Charlie said before they lied down on the king sized bed. Charlie quickly snuggled up to her boyfriend and went to sleep. Kaoru smiled and kissed her forehead before he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru woke up the next morning to find Charlie was gone. He walked downstairs to see Charlie talking on the phone while she buzzed about the kitchen to make breakfast. He could barely understand her with her quick Italian but he could make out she was talking to her dad.

"Yes dad I'm eating my vegetables I'm making Nonna Sylvie's potato and egg breakfast casserole right now" Charlie said.

"I just worry about you sweetie you're so far away!" Andrew exclaimed as Charlie rolled her eyes as her dad's dramatics.

"Daddy I'm sixteen years old momma was already pregnant with Andy and Mike when she was my age" Charlie said.

"Charlotte-Alessandria Giulietta Lynnette della Kingsly I do not want you running off a getting pregnant!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Dad it's not that like that; the point I'm trying to make is I am an adult. I can handle myself I'm a big girl. I have to go and please get some sleep" Charlie said. "Alright daddy I love you too" Charlie said before she hung up. Then she finally noticed Kaoru. "Oh good morning sweetie" Charlie said.

"Good morning" Kaoru said. "What're you making?" Kaoru asked standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just some egg and potato casserole, some toast, some hot cereal, and some orange juice" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Sounds delicious" Kaoru said smiling.

"You go sit down and eat I'm going to get started on our lunch" Charlie said.

"That's no fun I'll buy us lunch if you come and eat with me" Kaoru said taking her hands.

"Alright, alright let me go change right quick and then we'll eat breakfast" Charlie said kissing his cheek before she ran upstairs. She soon came back downstairs in a coral pink shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows with a black peter pan collar, a black pencil skirt, white frilly socks, and black high heels.

"You got dressed quickly" Kaoru said as Charlie put their breakfast on the table.

"I didn't want my Kao-Kao to go hungry" Charlie said crawling into his lap. "Besides I didn't even put on my make up" Charlie said

"You could of fooled me" Kaoru said.

"Aww you're sweet" Charlie said smiling. "Kaoru?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm?" Kaoru asked.

"What're we going to do when we get back to school? What are we going to tell everyone?" Charlie asked.

"The truth you kidnapped me and held me against my will" Kaoru said playfully. "You even spanked me with a belt when I was naughty" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru" Charlie said.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Kaoru said. "We can tell everyone I want to hold your hand when we walk down the halls and then kiss before you walk into class" Kaoru said.

"I like that too" Charlie said nodding her head. "But what about Hikaru?" Charlie asked.

"You let me handle Hikaru he's my brother" Kaoru said. "What about Jackie?" Kaoru asked.

"Jackie will be fine" Charlie said. "As long as she's got a full tummy and a plate of cinnamon sugar cookies she'll be fine" Charlie said.

"Ah" Kaoru said with a nod.

At the Suoh mansion, Jackie was relaxing in the living room watching the Yankee's game. Then Tamaki walked in holding a board game.

"Jacqueline look what big brother got you" Tamaki said.

"Later" Jackie said.

"But I" Tamaki said before Jackie cut him off.

"Tamaki you know not to talk to me when the Yankee's are playing. You may be the son of a very important man but the Yankee's…are more important" Jackie said. "I'm lucky to even have them here" Jackie said.

"But I got that apple, apple game you and Charlie are always talking about" Tamaki said pouting.

"It's apples to apples Tamaki and you can't play it with two people anyway you need a bunch of people" Jackie said.

"Like the host club?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Do not call the host club over here they're going to distract me from my Yankee's!" Jackie exclaimed shocking Tamaki. "So help me Tamaki if the host club comes over here while the Yanks are playing I am going to be so angry!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Ah!" Tamaki exclaimed. "My baby sister is so mad at me!" Tamaki exclaimed before he ran off.

"I don't know how you put up with that guy Antoinette you're a stronger girl than me" Jackie said as Antoinette hopped on the couch.

Sunday evening, Kaoru and Charlie walked hand in hand up the steps to the second Suoh estate. They stopped before they walked inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes Jacqueline texted me and told me the host club except for Hikaru. We can tell the host club together and then you can go home and tell your brother. You don't want to do this for me?" Charlie asked pouting.

"Of course not I'd do anything for you" Kaoru said. "It's just that you're my first girlfriend and I don't want the host club to mess that up"

"Well you're my first boyfriend so we'll be going through it together. It won't be that scary right?" Charlie asked.

"You're right we're together" Kaoru said before placed a small kiss on her lips.

"We're home!" Charlie said happily as they walked in.

"We're in here" Jackie called out from the living room. Charlie and Kaoru quickly walked in. "Dude" Jackie said quickly walking up to him. "They're holding the next world series in Queens!" Jackie exclaimed excited.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked letting go of Kaoru's home.

"Seriously!" Jackie exclaimed before they hugged each other.

"This is the best thing to happen to me in the history of history!" Charlie exclaimed happily. Kaoru cleared his throat. "Oh yea that too" Charlie said embarrassed. "Everyone Kaoru and I are dating" Charlie said.

"That's so great" Haruhi said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you Char-Chan and Kao-Chan!" Honey said happily.

"Thank you Sempai" Kaoru said wrapping an arm around Charlie.

"Well this is an interesting development" Kyoya said.

"Hmm" Mori said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let go away with her!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki please Kaoru's a nice boy we had a great weekend. I even got to pet a hippo and feed it lettuce" Charlie said happily.

"Lucky" Jackie said pouting. "Tamaki we have to go to zoo now!" Jackie said. "The last time I went to the zoo is when Armani hallucinated and ended up in the penguin exhibit" Jackie said whining.

"Okay you have to tell me this story at one point" Kaoru said.

"Of course" Charlie said with a giggle.

"It's actually a really funny story" Jackie said with a nod.

"Tamaki I like Kaoru a lot; will you be okay with us?" Charlie asked taking Kaoru's hand.

Tamaki let out a sigh. "Does he make you happy?" Tamaki asked.

"So far" Charlie said smiling.

"If he makes you happy then I'm okay with it. But if you hurt you will face my wrath!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Thank you Tamaki" Charlie said hugging him.

After hanging out with the host club, Kaoru went home to check on Hikaru. He walked inside of their room and saw Hikaru watching T.V

"Hey" Hikaru said happy to see his brother. "How was Okinawa?" Hikaru asked.

"It was great" Kaoru said. "I need to talk to you about something" Kaoru said sitting on the bed.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Charlie and I are dating" Kaoru said.

"What?" Hikaru asked shocked. "How did this happen?" Hikaru asked.

"I asked her" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"She did something to you didn't she? Is she blackmailing you?" Hikaru asked.

"No Hikaru I asked her" Kaoru said.

"Why would you ask her?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"Because I like her a lot" Kaoru said smiling. "She's really nice and really beautiful. When she touches me it's like electricity going through me, when she smile or when she giggles or when she laughs it makes my heart flutter, and when I hold her in my arms everything just feels right" Kaoru said.

"Oh Kaoru" Hikaru said hugging his brother which confused him. "That evil girl has got you brainwashed" Hikaru said which made Kaoru let out a sigh. "You're going to break up with her right?" Hikaru asked.

"No" Kaoru said pushing him away.

"What do you mean no?" Hikaru asked.

"Exactly that" Kaoru said. "I like Charlie she's my first girlfriend and someone I really care about. I'm not going to break up with her just because you ask me to" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru" Hikaru said shocked.

"I'm going to sleep in another room tonight" Kaoru said before he walked off.

'I have got to put a stop to this' Hikaru thought angrily.

The next afternoon, Charlie and Jackie were sitting outside talking during their study hall. Jackie was about to leave when Tamaki ran up.

"Girls I'm glad I finally found you I need to talk you it's very important" Tamaki said.

"Sure Tamaki you know you can talk to us about anything" Charlie said.

"I want you to join the host club" Tamaki said.

"Anything except that" Jackie said quickly. "Boy have you lost your ramen loving mind?" Jackie asked.

"We can't joint the host club" Charlie said. "Why do you need us in the host club?" Charlie asked.

"Because Haruhi wants to reveal herself as a girl for the sake of our relationship. Kyoya is going to get mad at the dropping profits so we need to make up for it somehow. If you two are in the host club hosting the boys then that might make up for it" Tamaki said.

"Aww" Charlie said swooning.

"Aww nothing" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline they're doing it for the sake of their relationship" Charlie said.

"I suppose" Jackie said with a sigh. "I guess I'll join" Jackie said rolling her eyes. "But you owe me a puppy" Jackie said pointing him.

"Any puppy you want for both of you" Tamaki said.

"Sweet!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Charlie?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll have to talk to Kaoru and see how he feels about it" Charlie said.

"I suppose that's fair" Tamaki said with a sigh.

Before the host club later that day, Charlie and Kaoru were walking hand in hand around the rose garden.

"I don't know if I want you to be the host club" Kaoru said.

"Maybe this will the host club stay in business" Charlie said. "This is just helpless flirting I only want to be with you. If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have said yes" Charlie said.

"I don't want one of those other guys to steal you away" Kaoru said.

"Don't worry Kaoru I'm not easily swindled" Charlie said. "Except that one time that I had to help flip a house for peanut butter sheet cake. I'll do just about anything peanut butter sheet cake" Charlie said rubbing her stomach. "The point I'm trying to make is I want to be with you. I'm not going to leave you for a guy with some pretty words" Charlie said.

Kaoru smiled. "Okay I trust you" Kaoru said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Jackie walked downstairs to the locker room. She had to go to Charlie's locker to get some sketch books. She walked downstairs saw Hikaru slipping a note into Charlie's locker. She hid as Hikaru slipped away. She walked over to Charlie's locker and quickly put in the combination. She opened it and saw the note at the bottom of Charlie's locker.

"Hmm" Jackie said opening the note. 'Dearest Charlotte, I had such a fun time on our date last night. When will you leave Kaoru? I need to know" Jackie said reading the note in Hikaru's handwriting. "Hikaru's trying to set up Charlie" Jackie said shocked. She quickly ripped it up and threw it away. "Hikaru's not going to set up my sister on my watch" Jackie said seriously.

Hikaru smiled as he got ready for bed later that night. Kaoru and Charlie would walk down to Charlie's locker, Kaoru would find the note, Kaoru would think Charlie's cheating and break up with her. It was the perfect plan; Charlie didn't deserve his brother.

"Hey Hika" Kaoru said as he walked in.

"Hey Kaoru everything okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea everything's fine" Kaoru said confused.

"Everything's okay with Charlie?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea we're fine" Kaoru said with a shrug. "We're going to the pet store tomorrow. Tono's buying her a miniature poodle" Kaoru said.

"So wait you didn't find anything to make you upset in any way?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I found out Charlie's seriously addicted to peanut butter sheet cake" Kaoru said. "But I'm not upset about that" Kaoru said.

"Peanut Butter?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Yea I don't really know what it is either" Kaoru said with a shrug. "But she really likes it. What's with all the questions?" Kaoru asked.

"It's nothing I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Hikaru said.

"Oh um I'm okay" Kaoru said with a shrug. "I'm going to go downstairs and get a snack you want anything?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm good thanks" Hikaru said before Kaoru walked downstairs. "Damn it I'm going to have work a little harder than this" Hikaru growled. "I know Jacqueline had something to do with this" Hikaru said angrily.

The next morning, Jackie was at her locker getting her things out. She is wearing a royal blue short sleeve with white polka dots, white shorts with royal blue polka dots, and white wedges. She was humming along with her mp3 player. She closed the locker door and saw Hikaru leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Um can I help you?" Jackie asked removing the ear buds.

"Well don't you look nice?" Hikaru asked.

"I try to" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Oh so you can talk" Hikaru said.

"I try" Jackie said. "Would you like English, Japanese, Italian, French or Portuguese?" Jackie asked.

"Cut the crap" Hikaru said.

"You're the one talking in circles dude; I'm just along for the ride" Jackie said holding up her hands in defense.

"I know you ripped up the note I put it Charlie's locker" Hikaru said.

"Yea" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Ah-hah! So you admit it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"And you admit you're trying to set up Charlie" Jackie said.

"Well I uh" Hikaru said frazzled. "So what if I did? Charlie doesn't deserve Kaoru" Hikaru said. "Kaoru doesn't deserve some ghetto hood rat commoner. He deserves a girl that will help his future" Hikaru said.

"Charlie is that girl you moronic idiot. It's not about where you come from it's what you do with it. Like you for example you come from one of the nicest parts of Japan but you are the biggest asshole I've ever met in my life" Jackie said causing Hikaru to glare at her. "So you listen here and you listen good. We're in the host club now so we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Know that Charlie and Kaoru want to be together. If keep trying to set up Charlie and break them up then I will be there to stop you" Jackie said.

"Is that a threat?" Hikaru asked glaring.

"It's a promise" Jackie said. "Don't let the cute polka dots fool you I'll kick your ass if I have to" Jackie said before she walked off.

"I'm watching you!" Hikaru called out to her.

"Enjoy the view" Jackie said before she walked off.

At the host club, Charlie was setting up for her guest when Kaoru walked over

"Hey Charlie you should come over tonight so we can work on some designs together" Kaoru said which made Hikaru let out a gasp. Hikaru and Kaoru always worked on their designs together.

"Sure" Charlie said smiling.

"And mom's home you can finally meet her" Kaoru said.

"I'd love to" Charlie said before Kaoru leaned in and kissed her. "Let's go to my locker I've got my better designs there" Charlie said taking Kaoru's hand before they walked off.

"There's no way my mother is going to like Charlie even just a little" Hikaru mumbled.

"You want to put a bet on that?" Jackie asked.

"What makes you so confident?" Hikaru asked.

"Please you loser Charlie's been able to make something of herself despite coming from one of the worst neighborhoods in Brooklyn. My neighborhood is so bad my mother answers the door with a shotgun; no matter who it is. Since you think you're so high and mighty you want to place a little wager on it?" Jackie asked.

"Fine if mother hates Charlie then you have to help me break up Charlie and Kaoru" Hikaru said.

"And if she loves Charlie then you have to be my personal slave for a month" Jackie said.

"Personal slave?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm a busy girl and now that I'm in the host club I don't have anytime to get my stuff done. You would get the honor of being my personal slave monkey" Jackie said. "I'll start making a list" Jackie said before she walked off.

"She's going to be a huge problem" Hikaru said glaring at Jackie.

Later that evening, Hikaru was walking downstairs when he saw Kaoru walking towards the front door. He opened the door and Charlie was standing on the other side. She is wearing a pastel mini green short sleeve cocktail dress and nude high heels. Her hair was in a long ponytail with a mint green ribbon in it.

"Hi honey" Charlie said smiling.

"Hey you look great" Kaoru said giving her a small kiss.

"Yea don't tell my sister I stole her dress; I really didn't feel like doing the laundry" Charlie said.

"You look beautiful" Kaoru said.

"Always quick with the compliments Mr. Hitachiin" Charlie said smiling.

"What's in the dish?" Kaoru asked looking at the dish in her hands.

"It's a honey bun cake my Bizzy sent me the recipe" Charlie said.

"Your Bizzy?" Hikaru asked.

"That's what I call my great-grandmother; in Italy Bisnonna means Great-grandmother but we've just always called her Bizzy" Charlie said.

"Oh you must be Charlotte-Alessandria" Yuzuha said as she walked downstairs.

"Yes ma'am I hope I'm not late" Charlie said.

"No in fact you're early I like that in people" Yuzuha said. "Yuzuha Hitachiin" Yuzuha said shaking her hand.

"Charlotte-Alessandria Kingsly you can call me Charlie for short" Charlie said.

"So you're the Charlie my Kaoru's been spending so much time with" Yuzuha said.

"Yes ma'am Kaoru's a great guy" Charlie said which made Kaoru blush slightly.

"Oh what do we have here? This cake looks delicious" Yuzuha said.

"Oh it's a just honey bun cake I thought it'd be nice to have with dinner" Charlie said.

"Oh I can't wait! Come, come let's sit down and eat" Yuzuha said before they walked into the dining room.

"So mom uh did you know Charlie's from Brooklyn?" Hikaru asked.

"Really dear?" Yuzuha asked.

"Yes Bensonhurst" Charlie said with no shame. "First generation" Charlie said.

"Really where are your parents from?" Yuzuha asked.

"Italy" Charlie said. "My father's from Sicily and my mother's from Tuscany" Charlie said.

"Oh I love Tuscany my husband and I go there every other summer" Yuzuha said.

"I've only been once but I talk to my great-grandparent every week" Charlie said.

"How lovely" Yuzuha said smiling. "I must say that's a very nice dress; mint is a very lovely color on you" Yuzuha said.

"Really?" Charlie asked. "I really like pastel colors but I'm more into warmer colors. You know reds, oranges, yellows, things of that nature. Even a nice coral pink if the shade is right" Charlie said.

"Where did you get your dress?" Yuzuha asked.

"My sister and I actually made it. It's her dress I borrowed it" Charlie said.

"You have got some nice skills my dear" Yuzuha said smiling.

"Thanks I work at a seamstressing shop in Brooklyn" Charlie said.

"Well that's a wonderful place to start" Yuzuha said smiling.

Hikaru started to bang his head up against the table. Who knew Charlie was so serious when it came to fashion. Kaoru just let out a smirk as he continued to eat his dinner.

"Hikaru darling I don't think it's very good to bang your head against the table like that" Yuzuha said.

The next afternoon, Jackie was lounging on one of the host club couches when Hikaru angrily came in. He hated the fact that he had to walk to the host club alone because Kaoru wanted to walk in with Charlie.

"Hikaru my favorite sourpuss" Jackie said sitting up. "Tell me how dinner went give me the deats as you kids say" Jackie said happily.

"Dinner was great my mother hates Charlie and told her that she can't date Kaoru" Hikaru said confidently.

"Really now?" Jackie asked reaching into her pocket. "Then how come I got this invite to the launching of the Hitachiin's fall fashion line?" Jackie asked holding it up.

"How'd you get that?" Hikaru asked quickly.

"Turns out Mrs. Hitachiin is really into pastels" Jackie said.

"Give me that" Hikaru said trying to snatch it from her but Jackie move it.

"No, no darling we had a deal" Jackie said. "Can't have you reaching in the old file cabinet" Jackie said putting the invite in her bra. "Now then as apart of our little bet" Jackie said. "Kyoya" Jackie said holding up the contract" Jackie said as Kyoya took it from her.

"Well?" Hikaru asked.

"Well Hikaru it turns out you're Jacqueline's slave" Kyoya said. "You signed it, Jacqueline's signed it, Honey-Sempai's signed as a witness plus it's been reviewed and authorized by a Suoh family lawyer" Kyoya said.

"You had it authorized by a lawyer?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I didn't want you going back on you promise" Jackie said with a shrug. "So" Jackie said standing up. "Starting tomorrow" Jackie said grabbing his collar and pulling him close so their noses were touching shocking Hikaru. "You're my bitch" Jackie said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Hikaru!" Jackie said happily from her spot on the couch.

Hikaru let out a groan before he walked over to her.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"I need you to give me a pedicure" Jackie said taking off her flip flops.

"Fine" Hikaru said with a groan before he sat down. Jackie handed him five nail polishes in shades of blue. "What is this?" Hikaru asked.

"I'd like an ombre effect please and after that you can rub my feet with baby oil. I want my feet smoother than a baby's butt" Jackie said. "And don't forget to get in between the toes" Jackie said wiggling her toes.

"I hate you so much" Hikaru said glaring at her.

"That may be true but you made a bet and you are going to honor it" Jackie said. "You are going to be my personal slave for the next month. Oh and before I forget I need you to pick these things up" Jackie said handing Hikaru a list.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked.

"it's just a few things I need; bring it the second estate" Jackie said.

"Fine" Hikaru said.

"Start painting please" Jackie said holding up her foot.

Later that evening, Tamaki, Haruhi, Charlie, and Jackie were lounging about in the living room watching a movie. Haruhi was curled next to Tamaki; then Shima walked in.

"Ms. Jacqueline a Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin for you" Shima said.

"Oh yes please send him in" Jackie said happily.

"Jacqueline I got all your crap" Hikaru said pulling it in.

"Oh good did you get that extra special something?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yea I got your stupid candy bars" Hikaru said. "I had to get them sent from America" Hikaru said.

"Oh yay! Butterfingers, Kit Kat bars, Reese's cup, and all sorts of chocolate goodness" Charlie said looking at the boxes.

"There's enough chocolate here to last years" Tamaki said as the Hitachiin family workers carried them in.

"I know it's awesome right?" Jackie said happily. "Okay you can donate the rest" Jackie said with a wave of her hand.

"What?!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Do you know how long it took me to gather all this stuff?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"Yea but look what you gathered" Jackie said. "Toys, book bags, schools supplies, beddings, and a bunch of canned goods. This is for my new charity I'm creating" Jackie said.

"Charity?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Yea you know that thing where you give to people less fortune than you. You do it out of the goodness of your heart?" Jackie said.

"I know what charity is!" Hikaru exclaimed shaking his fists.

"My mother and I were developing it but then I left for Tokyo. I figure if she starts it New York and I start it here then it'll help it grow faster" Jackie said with a shrug.

"It's a charity to help under privileged children" Charlie said. "We're mainly focusing on the blind" Charlie said.

"I couldn't go to a school for the blind because I didn't have they money. The more money we raise we'll be able to send blind kids to schools made for them and they'll have the school supplies" Jackie said. "The other half will go to families with children who can't afford school supplies"

"We're going to put all these book bags together, fill them with school supplies, and pass them out at the school near the orphanage" Charlie said.

"Oh I'm going to need you to put these book bags together, fill them with school supplies and help me take them to the orphanage" Jackie said.

"What?!" Hikaru exclaimed. "There are like three hundred book bags here" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru it wouldn't hurt to do something for someone else" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi's right these are the children of the future!" Tamaki said happily wrapping his arms around Haruhi which made Hikaru glare at him.

"And don't worry I'm going to help you. I'm going to do five book bags and you're going two hundred ninety five. It evens it out a little don't you think?" Jackie asked patting his shoulder.

"Whatever I'm going home" Hikaru said.

"Hold on my darling" Jackie said which made Hikaru let out a sigh. "I've got your list for tomorrow" Jackie said pulling it out. "I need you to pick up my dog and bring him to the host club, go to the dry cleaners and pick up my dress and Mr. Nene" Jackie said.

"Mr. Nene?" Hikaru asked.

"My stuffed blue unicorn I love it when he's super soft" Jackie said which made Hikaru roll his eyes.

"Fine whatever" Hikaru said turning to leave.

"Hold on my dear one last thing" Jackie said.

"Oh god what now?" Hikaru asked with a groan.

"I'm going to need you to get a bullhorn and say this in front of the whole lunch room tomorrow" Jackie said handing him an index card.

Hikaru quickly looked over it. "I am not saying this" Hikaru said.

"Oh I think you are" Jackie said with a smirk. "I can sue you if necessary" Jackie said.

"Fine" Hikaru said snatching it from her. "I'll see you tomorrow" Hikaru said before he stormed out.

"Jacqueline is this blackmail?" Charlie asked folding her arms a cross her chest.

"Maybe just a little I'm just teaching Hikaru a lesson" Jackie said.

"And that lesson is?" Charlie asked.

"Don't mess with the Kingslys" Jackie said with a shrug.

"…Carry on" Charlie said.

The next day at lunch time, Jackie was trying to make her choices about lunch when some of her host club clients walked up.

"Are you okay Jacqueline?" One of them asked.

"I'm trying decide what I want for lunch" Jackie said. "There's so much great choices" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Can I buy you a lunch Jacqueline?" Another one asked.

"Yea I'll buy you a lunch too!" Another one said.

"Yes me too!" Another one said.

"Aww you guys are so sweet!" Jackie said happily.

Jackie happily sat down with all her trays of food and Hikaru sat down next to her.

"You're such a fat ass" Hikaru said.

"I may be a fat ass but you're terrible brother" Jackie said with her mouthful.

"What the hell did you just say?" Hikaru asked glaring at her.

"You can glare at me all you want but you aren't going to scare me" Jackie said. "Why can't you see that those two like each other; it's like true love" Jackie said smiling.

"Kaoru will never love your sister. They're from two different worlds. What if they wanted to get married? What if they wanted to have children?" Hikaru asked.

"Then they would because that's what people in love do. They get married because they don't want to be with anyone else. They have children because they want a family. Not every marriage is business deal and not every child is meant to be an heir or heiress" Jackie said sternly.

"God I don't know how everyone thinks you're so smart; you sound like such an idiot right now" Hikaru said rolling her eyes.

"And I don't know why everyone thinks you're such an angel just because you're in the host club because in real life you're a gigantic asshole" Jackie said. "You wanna see how smart I really am?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Jacqueline I would love to see how smart you really are" Hikaru said sarcastically.

Jackie slammed her hand against the table. "You better stand the hell up and say all those things I told you to say last night" Jackie said.

Hikaru glared at her before he pulled out a mini bullhorn. He let out a sigh and pressed the button. "Attention Ouran Academy students I have an announcement to make" Hikaru said causing everyone to stare at him "I, Hikaru Hitachiin, think Jacqueline-Aria Luciana Francesca della Kingsly is the most amazingly amazing girl in the whole wide world" Hikaru said in a completely forced voice. "I mean have you seen her? Her beautiful hair, her beautiful eyes, and her super awesome style. She's an all around amazingly amazing girl. Compared to Jacqueline-Aria, I, Hikaru Hitachiin, am a big fat stupid head. Compared to Jacqueline-Aria, I, Hikaru Hitachiin, am the scum of the universe. Compared to Jacqueline-Aria, I, Hikaru Hitachiin, am an overall horrible person. In closing, I, Hikaru Hitachiin, am nowhere close to the awesomeness that is Jacqueline-Aria Luciana Francesca Kingsly" Hikaru said before he sat down back down to see Jackie laughing her tail off.

"I hate you so much" Hikaru said glaring at her. "It wasn't that funny" Hikaru said.

"Then why can't I breathe?!" Jackie said laughing. "Oh you are a riot my friend!" Jackie exclaimed. "Remind me to take you back to Brooklyn" Jackie said wiping a tear.

"Mr. Hitachiin" Yuzuru said placing a hand on his shoulder. "A word in my office please" Yuzuru said.

"Yes sir" Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Jacqueline sweetie how are you?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well I'm doing amazingly amazing sir" Jackie said smiling.

"Good I'm glad you and your sister are adjusting well" Yuzuru said patting her head. "Mr. Hitachiin my office please"

Hikaru sat down in front of Yuzuru's office. If he couldn't stand Jackie now he absolutely hated her with a deep passion now.

"Look son I understand Jacqueline is a very pretty girl. I have men coming up to me wanting to marry Charlie and Jackie to their sons. Of course I have to remind them that Charlotte and Jacqueline aren't my daughters" Yuzuru said.

"Somebody actually wants that married into their family?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course they're beautiful and intelligent. Though I think Charlotte and Jacqueline are meant to be much more than trophy wives. They're the future leaders of a fortune 500 company" Yuzuru said. "The point I'm trying to make is if you must declare your love for Jacqueline please do it privacy" Yuzuru said.

"I don't love Jacqueline!" Hikaru said whining.

"Its okay son just let your love soar like the phoenix!" Yuzuru said dramatically which made Hikaru let out a groan.

Later that evening, Kaoru walked up the stairs to Charlie's room and saw her sitting on her suitcase.

"Hey what're you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Hi sweetie" Charlie said. Take a seat" Charlie said patting the seat next to her.

"Why are you packing?" Kaoru asked.

"My parents' twentieth wedding anniversary is next week and the chairman is giving Jackie and me two weeks to go to New York" Charlie said. "I can't wait to see my momma and daddy; they're going to love the present we got them" Charlie said.

"I want to come with you" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru you don't have to do that we haven't been dating that long" Charlie said.

"I know but it won't hurt I take our relationship very seriously" Kaoru said.

"I do too" Charlie said.

"Then let me meet your parents; you've already met my mom I'd let you meet my grandmother but she's absolutely crazy" Kaoru said.

"Aww" Charlie said swooning. "So are mine" Charlie said. "Alright I guess it won't hurt" Charlie said with a shrug. "Oh the host club is coming too" Charlie said.

"Why?" Kaoru asked with a groan.

"Tamaki wanted us to have a 'holiday' since our hosting schedule is going to be so hectic" Charlie said. "It'll be nice we'll have our friends with us. You'll get to experience my New York" Charlie said.

"And we go see those Yankee's you're always talking about" Kaoru said.

"…I love you so much" Charlie said seriously before she hugged him. "But you won't have a place to stay there's barely enough room for us" Charlie said.

"We have a home there" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"Where don't you have a home?" Charlie asked.

"Antarctica" Kaoru said.

"You're not funny" Charlie said playfully pushing him causing him to laugh.

The next afternoon, parents of ten Andrew-Thomas Kingsly and Elisabetta-Rosalie 'Elizabeth' Kingsly were enjoying a relaxing afternoon while their children were away. Andrew has long straight black hair in a ponytail and reddish-brown eyes. Elizabeth has short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Andrew's head was in Elizabeth's lap while he played his video games. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair while she read her latest novel.

"Elizabeth" Andrew said.

"Hmm? Yes darling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can you believe we've managed twenty years?" Andrew asked.

"I know who would have thought? A couple of crazy kids from Italy" Elizabeth said. "Well one crazy kid" Elizabeth said.

"Yea you were kinda crazy" Andrew said before Elizabeth slapped his forehead. "Ow!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Please the only crazy thing I've ever done was allow you to get me pregnant at sixteen" Elizabeth said.

"What can I say? I pretty irresistible" Andrew said with a smirk. Elizabeth popped him on the forehead again. "Ah! Watch it!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You're lucky I love you Andrew-Thomas Kingsly" Elizabeth said.

"Oh so it's not just because of the beautiful babies I produce" Andrew said playfully.

"I produced those babies Andrew" Elizabeth said.

"Yea but they wouldn't look as good as they do. Not saying that you aren't beautiful you're gorgeous but you needed the extra genes" Andrew said which made Elizabeth giggle.

"You are too full of yourself Andrew Kingsly" Elizabeth said kissing his lips. Then a knock came to the door. "Who is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Marzia-Alessandria Kingsly" Their eight year old niece said.

Andrew let out a chuckle. "Come in" Andrew said sitting up.

"Hello Zio Andrew Zia Lizzy" Marzia said.

"Hello Marzipan" Elizabeth said using the family nickname for her.

"Marzipan what're you doing today?" Andrew asked.

"Daddy told me to wait here Nonna Sylvie is babysitting today" Marzia said.

"Of course same old Adrian dumping his kids here and not telling me anything" Andrew said rolling his eyes at his youngest brother's antics.

"When is Nonna Sylvie coming home?" Marzia asked.

"Soon honey she went down to the fish market to get a good deal on a swordfish" Elizabeth said.

"Why don't you go play with Carina? Her sisters just sent her a new doll house from Japan" Andrew said.

"Yes ma'am" Marzia said before she ran upstairs.

Andrew let out a sigh.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"I just miss Charlie and Jackie; when I think about our twentieth wedding anniversary all ten of our children are there not just eight. I know its an important celebration of our love but the children are part of our love and it won't feel complete" Andrew said.

"Oh honey I miss Charlie and Jackie too but they're in Japan getting the best education possible. Whatever they decide to do they'll be the best at it" Elizabeth said.

"I know but it's not fair all my brothers and sisters get to have all ten of their children with them and I only have eight!" Andrew said whining. "And I'm the eldest!" Andrew said.

"I know sweetie but when Charlie and Jackie graduate with degrees we'll get to see them always" Elizabeth said hugging him.

"I know" Andrew said. "But I can't wait that long!" Andrew said whining.

Elizabeth giggled. "I love you, you silly man" Elizabeth said.

The next morning the host club was in the Hitachiin's mansion getting ready. Charlie was wearing a white floral print dress with sleeves that stop at the elbows and brown high heels.

"Jacqueline hurry up we're going to be late for breakfast!" Charlie called out to her sister.

"I can't wait to meet your mommy and daddy Char-Chan" Honey said.

"I think they're really going to like you too Sempai" Charlie said smiling.

"I'm here, I'm here" Jackie said. She was wearing a sleeveless royal blue collared shirt, white and blue striped pencil skirt, and blue wedges with t straps. Her hair is in a braided ponytail with white and blue striped ribbons at the top and at the end.

"What're you wearing?" Hikaru asked trying not to blush.

"My grandmother packed this when I left for Japan I thought she might like it" Jackie said.

"You look adorable!" Tamaki said happily.

"Yea I know" Jackie said with a shrug.

"C'mon lets go I don't want to be late" Charlie said pulling at her sister's arm.

"Alright, alright Ms. Pushy pants" Jackie said with a groan.

At the Kingsly household, Andrew was scrambling to get everything ready before Elizabeth woke up. Then a knock came to the door.

"Damn it who is that? If I mess this up Elizabeth's going to kill me" Andrew said rushing towards the door. He opened it and saw his twins and the host club.

"Hi Daddy" The girls said smiling.

"Charlotte-Alessandria! Jacqueline-Aria!" Andrew said happily. "This anniversary is saved!" Andrew said hugging them tightly.

"Hey Daddy we like to do that super awesome thing to keep us alive" Charlie said trying to breathe.

"Yea it's called breathing" Jackie said also trying to breathe.

"Sorry girls just going back into my kick boxing days" Andrew said. "And who are your friends?" Andrew asked.

"Oh daddy these are our friends from Japan" Charlie said.

"They're the ones that helped us get here" Jackie said. "Everyone this is my father Andrew. Daddy this is Tamaki Suoh, his lady friend Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Charlie's man friend Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka" Jackie introduced.

"Wait did you say Charlie's man friend?" Andrew asked.

"Yes Daddy" Charlie said taking Kaoru's hand. "We've been dating for three weeks. He took it upon himself to come and meet you. He got his mother to pay for our trip" Charlie said.

"It's very nice to meet you sir Charlie talks a lot about you" Kaoru said shaking his hand.

"Of course she does I'm her father" Andrew said heartedly. "You obviously care a lot about my daughter therefore you are welcome in my home. You all are welcome in my home" Andrew said. "Please come inside we're about to start breakfast" Andrew said moving aside to let them in.

"Oh my you have a lot of pictures in your home" Tamaki said.

"Yes you need a lot of picture to capture ten kids" Andrew said.

"Hey Char-Chan I didn't know you were a gymnast" Honey said looking at a picture of Charlie. Her hair was a honey blonde and she is wearing a red, white, and green striped shirt and red shorts. She was smiling and holding a gold medal.

"Oh yea that was a long time ago" Charlie said.

"Yes Charlie was on her way to represent Italy in the Olympic Games" Andrew said with a nod.

"Really?" Honey asked surprised.

"Charlie how come you didn't do it?" Haruhi asked.

"Just some more important things came up" Charlie said with a nod. "But I get to be Ms. Teen New York" Charlie said holding up the sash.

"You gave up the Olympic Games to be a beauty pageant queen?" Hikaru asked.

"I didn't choose one or the other I couldn't just do one" Charlie explained.

Kaoru pinched Hikaru on his arm. "Ow!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Be nice" Kaoru said through clenched teeth.

"Andrew honey what's all the commotion down here?" Elizabeth asked. "Charlotte-Alessandria, Jacqueline-Aria you're here" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Of course we can't miss your twentieth" Charlie said hugging her mother. The host club was shocked; Charlie and Jackie were a spitting image of their mother. Elizabeth looked more like Charlie and Jackie's older sister than their mother.

"Oh and you've bought friends" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Yes momma these are our friends from Japan they wanted to help us celebrate" Jackie said.

"How nice" Elizabeth said.

"Hello ma'am I bought some luxury cake. There's strawberry, key lime, and chocolate" Honey said holding up the box.

"How sweet" Elizabeth said taking the box from him.

"Mom this is Kaoru we've been dating for three weeks now. He wanted to meet you" Charlie said.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" Kaoru said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too son" Elizabeth said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Please let's sit down for breakfast and tell me all about yourself" Elizabeth said.

"Um okay" Kaoru said starting to get nervous.

"Oh he's going to regret this" Jackie said playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the rest of Charlie and Jackie's family came downstairs. Nineteen year old twin brothers Andrew-Thomas 'Andy' Kingsly Jr. and Michael-Anthony 'Mike' Kingsly, thirteen year old Armani-Armando Kingsly, twelve year old Daniela-Athena 'Dani' Kingsly, eleven year old Luca-Antonio Kingsly, ten Miah-Amelia Kingsly, nine year old Nicolas-Adrian, and eight year old Carina-Aurora. Their mother's parents Maddalena 'Maddie' Russo and Valentine Russo and their father's parents Sylvie and Thomas Kingsly.

"So Kaoru sweetie tell me a little about yourself; what grade are you in?" Elizabeth asked.

"2-A" Kaoru said before Charlie quickly whispered something in Kaoru's ear. "I'm a sophomore?" Kaoru said confused.

"Ah I see" Elizabeth said nodding her head. "How old are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sixteen my brother and I are only six days older than Charlie and Jackie" Kaoru said.

"Oh now what do you want to do when you get older?" Elizabeth asked.

"Either fashion design or graphic design I haven't decided yet" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"He's really good momma we sketch together all the time" Charlie said taking Kaoru's free hand that wasn't holding his fork.

"Do Charlie and Jackie still leave their papers everywhere?" Mike asked.

"Do Andy and Mike still ride around in that stupid food truck?" Jackie asked slamming her fist against the table.

"You leave the food truck out of this" Andy said seriously.

"Yea that food truck is better than sitting around waiting for ideas so you can just rip them up later" Mike said.

"Yes because figuring out if chili taste better with or without beans is just so important" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Children!" Elizabeth exclaimed slamming her fist against the table causing everyone to go quiet. "I swear you four go at it like wild dogs. We have guests here and you all are going to act like you have some sense or I am going to smack it into you. You have to be role models for your brothers and sisters. Do we understand each other?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am" The four oldest Kingsly children said.

"Wow Char-Chan and Jack-Chan's mommy is scary huh?" Honey asked scared.

"Well we know who wears the pants in the family" Kyoya said watching Andrew happily munch away at his food.

After breakfast, Charlie and Jackie took the host club up to their old room which was the attic. It was just as frilly, neon colored, pastel colored, and overall colorful just as they left it.

"Ah I missed this hard piece of mattress" Jackie said flopping on her mattress.

"Hey what's this ladder for?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh that's the best part" Charlie said quickly taking off her shoes. "You wake up really, really early and open up this latch" Charlie said opening the hatch and pushing it open. Then climbed on the roof. "C'mon Tamaki check it out" Charlie said extending her hand to him to pull him to the roof.

"Oh wow" Tamaki said shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Then you can see all of New York from here" Charlie said happily. "Just imagine it when the sun starts coming up or going down it's awesome" Charlie said.

"I bet it's really beautiful" Tamaki said. "We should get going to our hotel you probably want to spend sometime with your family" Tamaki said.

"Yea sure we should do dinner tonight" Charlie said. "There's nothing like a homemade Italian meal. I'll make dinner for all of us" Charlie said.

"And in return I want to send your parents out for their anniversary" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki you don't have to do that" Charlie said.

"An anniversary is a very important celebration of love. Take Haruhi and me for instance; for our six month anniversary I'm taking my darling to the botanical garden!" Tamaki said in a happy whisper.

"Tamaki that's so romantic" Charlie said. "Thank you" Charlie said.

"Of course a big brother has to insure his sister's happiness" Tamaki said which made Charlie smile.

After the host club left, the Kingsly children presented their parents with their anniversary present.

"Okay mom, dad you know how you've always wanted to the perfect picture to go over the mantel to be the central piece for the other pictures?" Andy said.

"Yes of course" Elizabeth said.

"But it has to be perfect" Andrew said.

"We really think you're going to like this" Charlie said smiling as Jackie and Armani handed it to them.

Elizabeth and Andrew ripped the present open to reveal a painting of them in their wedding day from the shoulders up. Their noses, their foreheads were touching and they were smiling at each other.

"Oh children this is beautiful" Elizabeth said trying not to cry.

"And we all helped with it mommy" Carina said.

"Yea Mike and I measured so it would fit perfectly the mantel, Armani and Dani sketched out the picture, Jackie painted it, Charlie craved the frame, and Luca, Miah, Nick, and Carina painted the frame" Andy said.

"It's perfect it captures everything I remember about that day" Andrew said smiling.

"You're right it does" Elizabeth said before she leaned in and kissed him.

"And I'm out" Jackie said walking out.

"Right there with you" Charlie said taking Luca and Miah with her.

"We should have known" Mike said as he and Andy walked out with Armani and Dani.

"Guys wait we're going to have a new brother or sister!" Carina said running after them.

The next morning, Kaoru arrived at Charlie and Jackie's house. He knocked on the door and Sylvie answered the door.

"Oh hello Kaoru; how are you sweetie?" Sylvie asked.

"I'm good Ms. Sylvie is Charlie up yet?" Kaoru asked.

"I think she's up; why don't you just go up to the attic and wake her up?" Sylvie asked.

"Sure thing" Kaoru said before he walked upstairs. He walked up into the attic and saw Charlie fast asleep in her bed. Her usually perfect hair was sprayed across the pillow, she was wearing a neon yellow tank with 'peanut butter lover' written across it and cream lacy sleeping shorts. Kaoru still thought she looked absolutely perfect. He leaned down and kissed her forehead causing her eyes to slowly open.

"Hmm" Charlie said rubbing her eye.

"Good morning sunshine" Kaoru said as Charlie grabbed the clock on her bedside table.

"Oh man I slept in so late" Charlie said tiredly.

"It's only ten o'clock" Kaoru said confused.

"I know it's so late momma and daddy are going to kill me" Charlie said sitting up.

"Charlotte-Alessandria honey daddy made you your favorite breakfast buddy" Andrew said as he walked in holding a tray. "Oh and Kaoru's here" Andrew said disappointed.

"Yay!" Charlie said happily throwing the covers off of her.

"Yep a peanut butter, jelly, bacon, egg, and banana sandwich, a peanut butter scone, and a strawberry lemonade" Andrew said placing it on her lap.

"Thank you Daddy" Charlie said happily clapping her hands.

"I have to get going I have to prepare for the game tonight" Andrew said.

"Who's playing?" Charlie asked taking a sip.

"The Red Sox are coming" Andrew said causing Charlie to almost spit out her drink. "So yea it has to be perfect" Andrew said before he walked out.

"So I'm guessing you don't like these Red Sox?" Kaoru asked.

"Hell no" Charlie said seriously. "They're the rivals to the Yankees and everyone in New York City hates Boston. It's the same thing in every sport you got the Jets and the Patriots in football, the Yankees and the Red Sox in baseball, the Knicks and the Celtics in basketball, and the Rangers and Bruins in Hockey. You could not pay me all the money in the world to go through Boston" Charlie said.

"What if you were taking a trip and the only way to make the trip shorter is if you went through Boston" Kaoru said.

"Nope" Charlie said shaking her head. "Wouldn't do it you wouldn't see me in Philadelphia either" Charlie said. "Remind me to explain sports to you" Charlie said patting his hand. "So what do you want to do today?" Charlie asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could just go around just you and me?" Kaoru asked.

"I'd like that" Charlie said smiling. "Then I have to come home this is a very important game I can't miss it" Charlie said.

"Alright" Kaoru said looking at her closet.

"You can go take a look Kaoru" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Kaoru said happily before he ran over to her half of the closet. "Why do most of your dresses look like this?" Kaoru asked holding up a vintage dress.

"It's 1950s vintage" Charlie said. "They're a little on the expensive side so my grandmothers just make all my clothes" Charlie said. "All the ladies would wear these dresses with the high neckline, short little lace gloves, high heels, and a little hat with a veil and feathers in it. That's why when I start a fashion line I want to bring vintage back. It would be less about sex appeal and more about femininity" Charlie said.

That's why Kaoru liked Charlie; when she spoke about things she loved she spoke with such passion. "You should wear this one it'll match your hair" Kaoru said holding up a bright yellow dress.

"Sure" Charlie said smiling.

Later that afternoon, Jackie was sitting in the living room with her youngest sister sitting in her lap. Carina watched intensely as she watched her sister sew. Then a knock came to the door.

"Armani get the door!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Why do I have to get it?" Armani asked sitting up.

"Because I'm older and I said so" Jackie said. "God baby sitting is so hard" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine" Armani said with a sigh as he walked towards the door. He opened and saw Hikaru standing there. "Jackie it's that Hikaru kid" Armani said before he flopped back on the couch.

"Ah Hikaru you're here" Jackie said placing Carina on the floor before walking over to the door. "Did you get what I needed?" Jackie asked.

"Yes" Hikaru said with a sigh handing her the bag.

"Awesome" Jackie said reaching into the bag. "Carina come here please" Jackie said before Carina walked over to her. "Look I had this specially ordered for you" Jackie said kneeling down in front of her sister and pulling out a powder blue sketchbook.

"It has my name on it" Carina said happily.

"Yea that means no one else can use it" Jackie said. "It matches the one I have back in Japan. Now you have to promise me to sit down and sketch everyday. Fashion design is a very hard market to get into. You need to practice as much as possible" Jackie said.

"But how will I know what to draw?" Carina asked.

"How about you draw a dress design every other day and then the other days you can draw what you want" Jackie said.

"Okay" Carina said with a nod.

"Good girl" Jackie said ruffling her hair. "And you got that other thing for me" Jackie said smiling.

"Yea you can go and get your stupid massage" Hikaru said.

"Not for me that's what I have you for love" Jackie said stroking his cheek which made Hikaru let out a groan. Momma, Nonna Sylvie, and Nonna Maddie deserve a little pampering" Jackie said. Then a knock came to the door. "Ugh who is it now?" Jackie asked rolling her eyes. She opened and saw her aunt, her dad's youngest sister, twenty-six photography student Aurora-Teresa Kingsly. "Zia Aurora you're back" Jackie said happily. "How was Italy?" Jackie asked.

"It was a beautiful I visited the home I grew up in, I got lots of wonderful beautiful pictures, and I got lots of presents for all of you" Aurora said placing her bag on the floor.

"Sweet!" Armani exclaimed as the six youngest Kingsly children dug through the bag.

"Hikaru this is my Aunt Aurora Kingsly she's getting her Master degree in photography at Parson's school of design. She just got back from studying aboard in Italy" Jackie introduced. She looked up to her aunt a lot she was only ten years old than her. Plus she went to her dream school. Her parents wanted her and Charlie to go to Syracuse since that's where they went but they wanted to go to Parsons.

"Nice to meet you Jacqueline-Aria talks about all her friends in Japan. Now are you the one dating Charlie or are you the one that's Jackie's personal slave?" Aurora asked which made Hikaru let out a groan.

"He's the slave" Jackie said with a nod.

"Ah blackmail is always fun" Aurora said a nod. "I'm finishing my final project I need you to help me" Aurora said.

"It'll have to be later I can't leave Armani alone with the kids again. Last time that happened they ended up at Coney Island selling corndogs to strangers" Jackie said confused.

"I don't care what you say we made three hundred dollars that day" Armani said.

"And we only sold them for a dollar" Dani said.

"And we put a super sweet waffle batter over them" Miah said.

"You six are the reason I might be ending the Kingsly tradition of having ten children" Jackie said with a shaking her head. "You all are too much" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I'm just going to head over to my house and unpack we'll talk later" Aurora said. "Where are your parents?" Aurora asked.

"Nonna Sylvie and Nonna Maddie went to the senior center playing poker with the other grandparents, Nonno Tommy and Nonno Valentine are in the park playing chess, Mom's doing some tutoring at the school and Daddy went shopping for the Yankee game" Jackie said.

"Ah I can't miss that I'm going to go home and unpack and I'll come back" Aurora said. "Oh and give this to your father when he comes back" Aurora said handing her an envelope before she walked off.

"Well go ahead and open it" Armani said.

"Boy are you crazy? Do I look like I want to be dangled off the Brooklyn Bridge?" Jackie asked. "Oh Hikaru I need you to go pick up lunch" Jackie said writing down. "Okay who wants what on the pizza?" Jackie asked pulling out a little notepad.

"Pepperoni" Armani said.

"Italian sausage" Dani said.

"Ham" Miah said.

"…" Luca said. Luca was on the quiet side.

"Bacon" Nick said.

"Pineapple" Carina said happily.

"No pineapples!" Jackie exclaimed. "Pineapples on a pizza is just unnatural and un-American. I don't care what those damn Hawaiian think" Jackie said.

"Actually Hawaiian pizza isn't from Hawaii" Nick said.

"Nick I don't have the patience for your random crap right now" Jackie said. "Carina you will get green peppers and tomatoes and like it" Jackie said.

"Aww man" Carina said disappointed.

"Go down to the pizza shop seven blocks down and get us a pie" Jackie said slapping the list on Hikaru's chest.

"Ah!" Hikaru exclaimed as Jackie hit him. "Just to let you know you're an awesome babysitter" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"I know" Jackie said with a shrug. "You guys thank Hikaru" Jackie said.

"Thank you Hikaru" The six younger Kingsly children said.

"Hello all" Andrew said as he walked in hands full of groceries.

"Hey dad Hikaru's making a pizza run do you anything?" Jackie asked.

"Yea" Andrew said pulling out sixty dollars. "Get nine more" Andrew said.

"You expect me to carry ten pizzas down seven blocks? How do you expect me to do that?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"Avoid the homeless pizza they love the pizza from that pizza shop" Armani said.

"And don't let the cheese slid please" Dani added.

Hikaru let out a groan. "Don't be so mad Hika; you get to spend the whole day with us. Kaoru's out with Charlie, Tamaki's out with Haruhi, and Kyoya, Honey-Sempai, and Mori-Sempai went to go check on Ootori enterprises to build corporate relations. Yay!" Jackie said happily.

"I'll go get the stupid pizzas" Hikaru mumbled before he stormed out.

"He's an angry young man isn't he?" Andrew asked.

"Yea he'll be fine though" Jackie said with a shrug. "Oh Daddy Auntie Aurora's back from her trip she wanted me to give you your anniversary present" Jackie said handing him the envelope.

"Oh good" Andrew said opening it. "Oh my god" Andrew said shocked.

"What is it daddy?" Miah asked.

"Legend suite tickets!" Andrew exclaimed. "And they're all season next season including the World Series! This is the best thing to happen to me in the history of history! I have to go call all my friends!" Andrew exclaimed running up the stairs.

"Jackie I thought we were important to daddy" Carina said pouting.

"We are Riri but you know how he is about his Yankees" Jackie said.

"I know I'd kill for Legend suite tickets" Armani said. "And a Klondike bar" Armani said nodding his head which made Jackie roll her eyes.

Later that evening, Hikaru and Kaoru settled into bed. They were still sharing a room but now they had two separate beds.

"Night Kao" Hikaru said.

"Night Hika" Kaoru said pulling the covers over himself.

Soon Hikaru started to dream, he usually had this dream. He was walking up to his house after a long day of work. He would walk inside and see Haruhi putting in some last minute wedding planning details. Except this dream was different.

~Flashback~

Hikaru walked inside his townhouse that he shared with his beautiful fiancée. He walked into the living room and saw Jackie putting invitations into envelopes.

"Hi honey" Jackie said smiling.

"Hi what're you doing?" Hikaru asked sitting down next to her.

"The wedding invites finally got here" Jackie said holding up the invites that looked like a passport. "See it says welcome to Sicily! Experience the bride's rich Italian culture while enjoying the company of family and friends. Please join us the Kingsly family home for the union of Hikaru Hitachiin and Jacqueline-Aria Luciana Francesca della Kingsly on December 12th at 8 o'clock P.M" Jackie said reading off the invite.

"Perfect we won't have to send them back" Hikaru said.

"I know and they got the shades of blue just perfect" Jackie said.

"It's a little weird though" Hikaru said.

"What is?" Jackie asked looking up for the invite.

"Getting married so close to Christmas and having a night wedding. I don't think I've ever been to a night wedding" Hikaru said.

"But it'll be special it'll be cold yes but it'll be so perfect. All the night time stars and all the beautiful Sicilian snow. Plus we can just keep each other warm right?" Jackie asked.

Hikaru smiled. "Right" Hikaru said before he leaned in and kissed her.

~END FLASHBACK~

"AH!" Hikaru exclaimed shooting up.

"Hikaru what's wrong?" Kaoru asked concerned.

Hikaru quickly ran his hands through his hair. "It's nothing it was just" Hikaru said with a sigh. "A nightmare a nightmare that I'm glad is not real" Hikaru said.

"It must of shaken you up pretty badly you wanna talk about it?" Kaoru asked.

"No" Hikaru said seriously.

"Okay grouchy pants" Kaoru said holding up his hands in defense. "No need to snap my head off.

"I'm sorry it was just a really bad dream" Hikaru said before he laid back down. 'I hope I never EVER have that dream again' Hikaru thought.

On their last day in New York City, the host club arrived at Charlie and Jackie's house. Tamaki knocked on the door and Elizabeth answered it.

"Oh hello boys, Haruhi" Elizabeth said kindly.

"Hello Ms. Elizabeth are Charlie and Jackie ready?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course Charlie but I think Jackie is still in bed" Elizabeth said. "Hikaru be a dear and go wake her up" Elizabeth said.

"Aww do I have to?" Hikaru asked whining. Elizabeth shot him a quick glare. "I mean I would love to ma'am right away" Hikaru said before he quickly walked upstairs. "Hey Jackie it's time to wake up" Hikaru said as he opened the door. He was shocked to see Jackie fast asleep on her bed. She was wearing a floppy Yankee's t-shirt, black lace panties, and black fuzzy socks. "Um Jacqueline it's time to get up" Hikaru said. He sounded so tiny; this was just Jacqueline-Aria Kingsly. The girl who had been making his life hell for the past three weeks.

Jackie let out a groan as she woke up. She picked up her clock and looked at the time. "Damn alarm clock" Jackie said throwing it out the window. "Now we're going to be late and Charlie's going to blame the whole thing on me" Jackie said as she started to get dressed. Then she noticed Hikaru was there. "Can I help you with something?" Jackie asked cranky.

"Someone's cranky" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Go to hell" Jackie said pulling on a pair of skinny jeans. She walked into the closet and came back out wearing a royal blue sweater with one shoulder exposed with yellow stars on it. "Why the hell are you in my room?" Jackie asked.

"Your mom sent me up because you're a lazy" Hikaru said.

"That place called hell remember it" Jackie said as she walked past him.

'See? This is perfect proof Jackie and I aren't supposed to get married' Hikaru thought happily.

Elizabeth and Andrew went to the airport to see their daughters and the host club off.

"You call us as soon as you land in Japan" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said rolling their eyes.

"And continue to make good grades girls. We can't have the future double valedictorians of Syracuse falling off" Elizabeth said.

"Oh yea right" Charlie and Jackie said uncomfortable.

"And if you ever need daddy he's on the next flight over" Andrew said hugging them which made Charlie and Jackie let out groan.

"This looks oddly familiar" Haruhi said.

"It appears to be the reason Charlie and Jackie are so good at handling Tamaki" Kyoya said.

"And Kaoru" Elizabeth said pulling Kaoru aside. "It appear my daughter cares a lot about you" Elizabeth said.

"I care a lot about her too" Kaoru said smiling.

"I can understand that but know this if you hurt my daughter I will be on the first think smoking to Japan. I will not stop until I see blood. Do you understand each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am" Kaoru said scared.

"Good then I wish you well on your trip" Elizabeth said smiling.

* * *

**Quick note: For those of you that are the newer followers of me. My birthday is December 12th so that's why I put that in there. Moral story: Don't get married on your birthday or near you birthday. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a long nonstop twelve hour flight, the host club finally made it home. They sat down in the lobby for a rest before they went to their homes.

"I'm so tired" Jackie said leaning on her sister's shoulders.

"I know between dealing with our family and that twelve hour flight I'm pooped" Charlie said with her eyes closed.

"Why don't you come to our house to rest up before you go to Suoh estate? It is closer" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"I guess" Charlie said with a sigh. "Jackie's coming too" Charlie said.

"What?!" Hikaru exclaimed causing everyone to shush him.

"Hikaru keep your voice down my darling little Haruhi is trying to sleep" Tamaki said wrapping his arms tighter around his girlfriend.

"Jackie can come too" Kaoru said smiling.

"Ugh" Hikaru said rolling her eyes.

Later that day, Hikaru woke up and decided he wanted to go for a swim in the indoor pool. He walked downstairs and saw his mother, his grandmother, and Jackie sitting poolside. Jackie was wearing a black and white horizontal striped bikini halter top and light blue shorts.

"Okay so what happens when you win the coin toss?" Yuzuha asked.

"Then that gives them the option of either kicking the ball to the other team or receiving the kickoff from the other team" Jackie said.

"The game begins when one of teams kicks off to the other?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes and then all sorts of magical things happen after that" Jackie said smiling.

"Fascinating" Yuzuha said.

"Yes" Jackie said nodding his head. "Especially if you go to a New York Giants game; don't listen to my sister who says that the Jets are better because she is a liar and a meanie" Jackie said seriously.

"I like this girl Yuzuha; where'd you find her?" Kazuha asked.

"Well mother her sister is dating Kaoru and Hikaru has oddly been following her around lately" Yuzuha said confused.

"He's the slave" Jackie said with a shrug. "We made a bet he lost" Jackie said.

"Ah I see smart girl" Kazuha said smiling.

"Ah Hikaru!" Jackie said happily as Hikaru tried to sneak away.

"Damn it" Hikaru said.

"More Pina Colada smoothies for myself and the beautiful Hitachiin women please" Jackie said happily.

"Mom" Hikaru said whining.

"I'm sorry Hikaru you lost a bet and you have to honor it" Yuzuha said.

"I'm going to need you to wear this too" Jackie said handing him a pile of clothes.

Hikaru let out a groan before he walked out. He soon came back in shirtless wearing a black bow tie, white cuffs, black skinny jeans, and black converses.

"Oh my son looks so handsome!" Yuzuha said happily.

"Oh yes Kyoya is going to thank me for this" Jackie said taking a picture. "Now all that I have to do is edit Kaoru into the picture and we can use it for Renge's silly magazine" Jackie said which made Hikaru let out a groan.

After a quick swim, Hikaru walked upstairs to see Kaoru moving his stuff out his and Hikaru's room.

"What're you doing?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Moving what does it look like?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"I thought we were going to sleep in the same room but just have separate beds" Hikaru said.

"Yea well now I want separate rooms" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"I know about the bet Hikaru" Kaoru said finally.

"…What bet?" Hikaru asked trying to play it cool.

"The reason you've been doing all this stuff for Jackie. You bet Jackie that mom would Charlie almost as much as you do" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru I" Hikaru said before Kaoru cut him off.

"Why can't you just like her Hikaru? She tries so hard to get you to like her. She even invited us to her home to meet her family who was so nice to you" Kaoru said.

"Nice to me?!" Hikaru asked in disbelief. "I had to get like fifty pizzas for those people and their stupid Yankees or whatever. They're so many of those people; they're like roaches they're always multiplying. Can't you see she's just using you? She grew up in a poor neighborhood; she's not use to our lifestyle. You've been buying her clothes, jewelry, expensive dinners, dresses for the best parties where she won't be accepted. Face facts Kaoru she doesn't like you she likes the money" Hikaru said.

"You take that back!" Kaoru exclaimed. They heard a little noise and they turned around and saw Charlie standing at the end of the hallway. "Charlie" Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Charlie said in tears before she ran off.

"Charlie wait!" Kaoru exclaimed before he turned back to Hikaru. "I hate you" Kaoru said before he ran after Charlie.

Hikaru slid down the wall in shock. Could Kaoru really hate him? Over some commoner girl?

Charlie was standing outside calling Suoh family limo to come and pick her up. She was ruining Hikaru and Kaoru's relationships and she had to get far away.

"Charlie wait" Kaoru said. "He didn't mean it" Kaoru said.

"Yes he did" Charlie said crying. "You know I would never use you right?" Charlie asked.

"I know you wouldn't" Kaoru said.

"I would feel so awful if you thought I was just using you" Charlie said.

"I know, I know" Kaoru said hugging her.

"Kaoru you don't really hate Hikaru do you? You're not going to break away from him because of me?" Charlie asked.

"I could never hate Hikaru he's my brother I just hate the way he treats you" Kaoru said. "Just let me handle it okay?" Kaoru asked hugging her. This didn't completely reassure her.

Later that evening, Hikaru curled up in his room alone. He let out a sigh before he closed his eyes. He started to have another dream.

Hikaru walked into his home and saw his fiancée in the kitchen. He smiled and gently set down his suitcase and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi" Hikaru said whispering wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Hey" Jackie said smiling.

"I've missed you all day" Hikaru said kissing her neck causing Jackie to giggle.

"Hikaru stop you're going to leave hickeys" Jackie said giggling and moaning.

"I want everyone to know that you're mine" Hikaru said before he continued the assault on her neck.

"Of course" Jackie said smiling turning around. "Why don't we go to be early? That little um 'piece' you bought me is here" Jackie said seductively.

Hikaru chuckled seductively. "Then what're we doing down here?" Hikaru asked. Jackie took his hands and they walked up the stairs.

~END DREAM~

"Ah!" Hikaru exclaimed shooting up. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I don't like Jacqueline I just don't!" Hikaru exclaimed grabbing his head.

The next day, Haruhi walked into class wearing the Ouran Academy female uniform. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her walk down the hall. She had a little braid in her hair and a little red barrette in her hair. She felt a bit self-conscious but she knew this was something that she wanted to do. For herself, for Tamaki and their relationship. She walked into her class and everyone looked at her.

"Haruhi what're you doing?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"I'm revealing myself as a girl" Haruhi said. "Kyoya said I can still work on my debt even if I am a girl and I'm doing this for Tamaki"

"So Haruhi you're really a girl?" One of her clients asked as the other girls gathered around her.

"Yes" Haruhi said with a sigh. "I'm a girl" Haruhi said. "I've been posing as a boy to pay back a debt to the host club. But I've been dating Tamaki for the past six months and I want to reveal myself for him" Haruhi said.

'Great now the girls are going to hate her' Hikaru thought nervously.

"Haruhi that's romantic!" One girl said.

"I can't believe you're dating Tamaki" One girl said happily.

"You have to teach us your cross dressing secrets" Another girl said.

"This is unbelievable" Hikaru said before he ran out.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed after his brother.

Hikaru ran up to his locker and slammed his fists against his locker and slid down the wall. "God this is so messed up!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Haruhi is suppose to be with me" Hikaru said running his hand through his head.

"Wow someone is full of themselves" He turned around and saw Jackie.

"Go away Jacqueline I'm not in the mood" Hikaru said turning away from her.

"So you're not upset that Haruhi's revealed herself as a girl?" Jackie asked.

Hikaru snapped his head back towards her. "How'd you know that?" Hikaru asked.

"She came to us last night because she needed the uniform" Jackie said. "And to say that she would be better off with you is messed up. You should care about her happiness and not be so selfish. But you wouldn't know anything about that" Jackie said before she walked off.

"God I hate her" Hikaru said angrily.

The next afternoon, Jackie was sitting at a desk in the host club editing her aunt's pictures on her computer. Her puppy a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Casanova was sitting in lap. She picked up a piece of deluxe sushi and put it towards her mouth only to see Casanova's nose.

"No Cassie this Momma's sushi" Jackie said.

"Hey Jacqueline" Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Oh hey" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"What? No sugar? No darling? No cupcake? No stupid annoying name?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh you want on a stupid annoying name" Jackie said sarcastically. "How about shit head? How about fuck face? How about asshole?" Jackie asked.

"Excuse me?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Unlike you fuck face my sibling has the ability to talk to me shit head. How dare you say that my sister is using Kaoru? The fact that you let that come out of your mouth is just sickening. I don't know why she's trying so hard to get you like her. She and Kaoru like each other; you need to get that through your thick fucking skull" Jackie said.

"Charlie and Kaoru will break up" Hikaru said sternly. "And once this last week of hell is over I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they break up" Hikaru said.

"Obviously these past couple of weeks hasn't been tough enough for you" Jackie said. "Trust me once we're finished you're gonna learn not to mess with me" Jackie said glaring at him scaring him just a little bit more than he'd like to admit.

By the weekend, Hikaru was exhausted. He felt like he had been all over Japan and back gathering stuff for Jackie. Half of it was stuff she didn't even use. She gave an all you can eat voucher to a homeless guy. She ordered toys and would give them out to random children. On top of that, he was still arguing with Kaoru. Now he only had an hour left of being Jackie's slave. He was standing on the porch of the second Suoh estate waiting for Jackie to come out. She came out wearing a royal blue trench coat since it started getting colder an black knee high leather wedges.

"Ah Hikaru you're right on time I like that in man" Jackie said which made Hikaru blush a little. "Thank you for the trench coat it's so warm" Jackie said hugging herself.

"You're not welcome" Hikaru said looking off. "So what're you we doing?" Hikaru asked.

"I just want you to accompany me to the park" Jackie said.

"That's it?" Hikaru asked. "No going to France to get crepes? No going to Italy to get pizza? No going to America to French fries?" Hikaru asked.

"I told Armani that French fries aren't from France!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Are you sure everyone in your family is a genius?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course" Jackie said. "Armani is a genius but he's a musical genius. He can play like any instrument you put in front of him. To answer your question, I don't want you to go anywhere I just want your company" Jackie said

"Okay fine whatever" Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

They arrived at the park but not without Hikaru having to rub Jackie's shoulders in the limo. They were walking through the park; Hikaru bough Jackie some park food before they finally sat down under a tree.

"Alright Jackie I've only got five more minutes of being your slave" Hikaru said as Jackie applied some lip balm.

"I know I know and I have something perfect together for our last five minutes" Jackie said with a smirk.

"Um what?" Hikaru asked scared.

"I want you to kiss me" Jackie said still smirking.

"What?!" Hikaru asked shocked.

"You heard me" Jackie said. "I've been thinking of something all week to mess with your mind and since you hate my guts I thought this was perfect" Jackie said.

"Wait a minute Charlie said you and her have never had boyfriends; why would you want to waste your first kiss on me?" Hikaru asked.

"I've already had my first kiss" Jackie said with a shrug. "Now are you going to kiss me or am I going to see you in court soon?" Jackie asked.

"Fine" Hikaru said with a sigh. Hikaru slowly leaned in and kissed Jackie. He had to admit this kiss was better than the kisses in his dream. He was left wanting more once Jackie broke away.

"Alright then later dude" Jackie said standing up.

"Wait, wait, wait that's it?" Hikaru asked standing up.

"Well yea" Jackie said looking at her penguin watch. "You stopped being my slave a minute ago. You and I are done I got everything I needed from you" Jackie said. "Later" Jackie said before she walked off.

"Damn it" Hikaru said kicking the dirt in frustration. He felt completely conflicted.

The next day, Hikaru was walking to the host club room when Charlie quickly walked up to her.

"Hikaru I need to talk to you" Charlie said quickly.

"I have to get going" Hikaru said trying move past her.

"I'm going to break up with Kaoru" Charlie said to him.

"What?" Hikaru asked shocked turning around. "I knew you were just using him!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I'm not using Kaoru I promise" Charlie said. "I can't keep watching you and Kaoru fight just because we're together. I want Kaoru to be happy and he'd be happier with his brother then he would with me. Girls come and go but family is forever. Do you know why I didn't end up go to represent Italy?" Charlie asked.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"I had to give Jacqueline a kidney she was going to die without it. Yes the gold medal would have been awesome but it wouldn't have meant anything if Jackie wasn't there. I'd do anything for Jackie I'd die for Jackie. I don't want Kaoru to not have his brother. I'll go break up with him now" Charlie said tearing up before she walked into the third music room with Hikaru quickly in after him.

"Kaoru I need to talk to you" Charlie said as Kaoru walked up to her.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Kaoru asked concerned. "You're crying" Kaoru said wiping her tears.

"I-I" Charlie said trying to find the words.

"She's crying tears of joy" Hikaru said quickly.

"What?" Kaoru asked confused.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yea Charlie and I were talking and I'm finally going to leave you guys alone. I approve of your relationship" Hikaru said.

Charlie let out a happy squeal; she couldn't contain herself. "Thank you Hikaru that means so much" Kaoru said hugging his brother.

"Yea I just realize how happy you guys make each other. Kaoru's happiness should be my happiness. If Charlie makes you happy then I want you guys together" Hikaru said.

"Spoken like a true host!" Tamaki exclaimed happily pulling them all into a hug.

"Way to ruin the moment Tono" Hikaru and Kaoru said rolling their eyes.

"We must spread all this happiness through our new Disney theme! I'm sure the guests will love it!" Tamaki said.

"I'm so happy for you Char-Chan" Honey said jumping into Charlie's arm causing them to spin. "I wish Jack-Chan was here" Honey said.

"I know me too Sempai" Charlie said.

"Where is Jackie?" Hikaru asked.

"She has a cold so she stayed home" Charlie said with a shrug putting Honey down.

"Alright everyone the guests are going to be here soon let's all get dressed" Kyoya said. Everyone left leaving Charlie and Hikaru alone.

"Thank you Hikaru" Charlie said.

"Yea no problem" Hikaru said. "I'm just sorry I was being an asshole. You make him happy he doesn't shut up about you" Hikaru said.

"He makes me really happy too" Charlie said smiling. "C'mon let's go get dressed" Charlie said before they walked towards the dressing room.

Later that evening, Kaoru had moved back into Hikaru's room which made Hikaru very happy.

"Kaoru can I talk to you?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"You know those nightmares I've been having?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yea are you finally ready to talk about those?" Kaoru asked.

"They've been about Jackie" Hikaru said.

"I can see that you two hate each other" Kaoru said.

"Yea but they're not like regular nightmares; we're cuddling and snuggling and making out and being all romantic" Hikaru said. "Then the last five minutes of me being her slave she makes me kiss her just because she knows it'll mess up my mind and it did!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Wow Hika sounds like you like Jackie" Kaoru said. "Who knew you got off by someone being all controlling?" Kaoru asked playfully.

"Shut up!" Hikaru exclaimed throwing a pillow at him.

"Look since you're good with Charlotte now you should try making friends with Jacqueline. Who knows maybe love with blossom" Kaoru said playfully before Hikaru threw another pillow at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru let out a sigh as he walked up the steps to the second Suoh estate. He knocked on the door and Shima answered the door.

"Mr. Hitachiin how may I help you?" Shima asked.

"Um is Jackie feeling better? I need to talk to her its important" Hikaru said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I think she's well enough to come down for a chat. Would you like to come inside?" Shima asked.

"No ma'am my limo's waiting I'll just stand out here" Hikaru said.

"Alright but don't let her step outside I don't want that cold getting worse" Shima said.

"Yes ma'am" Hikaru said with a nod. Shima closed the door and left to go get Jackie. When the door opened again a tired Jackie was standing there.

"Hikaru what're you doing here?" Jackie said rubbing her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for giving your sister a hard time. I realized just how much Charlie cares about Kaoru" Hikaru said.

"Of course" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Did she really give one of her kidneys to you?" Hikaru asked.

"You tell me" Jackie said holding up her sweatshirt to reveal the scar. "So you gonna leave Charlie alone? Are you going to let Charlie and Kaoru be happy?" Jackie asked.

"Yes" Hikaru said. "And I got you a little something to make up for it" Hikaru said handing her a little present.

"You think you can just buy me?" Jackie asked snatching it from him. She opened it to reveal a cute royal blue penguin iPhone. Jackie let out a happy squeal. "Penguin!" Jackie said happily. "Okay I guess you're forgiven" Jackie said.

"So uh do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Hikaru asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry I have a date tomorrow" Jackie said.

"A date?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"Yes Hikaru other people happen to find me attractive" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's now what I meant" Hikaru said with a sigh. "Who is this guy?" Hikaru asked.

"Steven Daniels" Jackie said.

"Steven Daniels?" Hikaru asked in disgust. Steven Daniels was an Italian transfer student with American parents. Steven had come to Ouran at the beginning of the school year and had already had more girlfriends than he could count.

"What's with the face?" Jackie asked.

"Steven Daniels is a major tool" Hikaru said.

"Wow this is a great start to our friendship" Jackie said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying I don't like the guy" Hikaru said.

"It doesn't matter if you like the guys Hikaru it matters if I like the guy" Jackie said. "I'll talk to you later I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later?" Jackie asked.

"Yea sure" Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Bye Hika" Jackie said closing the door.

Hikaru let out a sigh as he walked back to his limo. He was extremely happy that he and Jackie were friends. But he always got this fuzzy feeling inside when he was around her. It started happening ever since that kiss. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Later that night, Hikaru was lying in bed thinking of course about Jackie. He was going over a mental list in his head about all the things he liked about her.

'Her hair is like this perfect shade of blonde. It's a shade I've never seen before. I know it's dyed but still it looks really good on her. Her eyes are the iciest shade of blue. It's like they're staring right through my soul like she can see my everything. She's got that tough girl attitude but she loves helping people. I don't know many people that would buy school supplies for children' Hikaru thought.

"Thinking about your girl?" Kaoru asked rolling over to face him.

"So what? You think about Charlie all the time" Hikaru said.

"Yea but at least I can be honest about it" Kaoru said with a smirk. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Oh that's a riot" Hikaru said. "A former slave falling in love with his former master" Hikaru said rolling over to face him.

"Well we know you get off from that kind of thing" Kaoru said. "And here I thought the boss was the S&M pervert" Kaoru said.

"Shut up!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Besides she's started dating that Steven Daniels kid" Hikaru said with a sigh flopping back on his back.

"You know that won't last just give it some time" Kaoru said.

"I guess" Hikaru said with a sigh. 'I really hope you're right Kao' Hikaru thought.

A couple of weeks later, Hikaru was walking to class when he saw Jackie and Steven walking hand in hand to class. That made Hikaru's blood boil; it was like when Haruhi started dating Tamaki.

"So I'll see you later?" Jackie asked. "We can have lunch in the rose garden" Jackie said.

"Sounds good" Steven said placing a kiss on her lips before he walked off.

"I'll see you later" Jackie said before Steven walked off and Hikaru walked up to her.

"You look happy" Hikaru said trying to hide his angry.

"Yea maybe just a little" Jackie said happily. "Hey I found this super awesome gelato place" Jackie said.

"Gelato?" Hikaru asked confused.

"It's like an amazingly amazing version of ice cream" Jackie said. "Anyway do you wanna come?" Jackie asked.

"Sure why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Awesome you're going to love it I promise" Jackie said. "I gotta get to class later Hika" Jackie said before she ran off. Hikaru let out a sigh before he walked off.

Later that evening, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the gelato shop and saw the rest of the host club sitting there.

"You guys haven't ordered yet?" Kaoru asked wrapping an arm around Charlie.

"No we're still waiting for someone" Tamaki said his hands clasped with Haruhi.

"Who?" Hikaru asked.

"Jackie's new boyfriend" Haruhi said.

"What?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"We wanted Jack-Chan's new boyfriend to feel welcomed" Honey said.

"Is something wrong Hikaru?" Jackie asked.

"No it's fine" Hikaru said trying to play it off.

"Hey babe sorry I'm late" Steven said sitting down next to Jackie pushing Hikaru away in the process.

"It's okay" Jackie said.

"C'mon let's go get some gelato Jackie I hope they have peanut butter" Charlie said taking Kaoru's hand.

"Oh yea" Jackie said happily before taking Steven's hand and they walked over to the gelato bar.

"I don't like that Steven kid" Hikaru whispered to the others.

"He seems nice" Tamaki said with a shrug.

"Yes and Mr. Daniels is the heir to a very important so it's important not to upset him" Kyoya answered.

Hikaru let out a groan as he watched Steven lean in and kiss Jackie.

A week later, Hikaru was meeting Kaoru at the library when he saw Steven talking to Megumi. They were standing awfully close and Steven was moving Megumi's hair from her face. Hikaru pulled out his phone to record.

"So you're going to ditch Jacqueline tonight?" Megumi asked.

"You got it girl" Steven said with a smirk.

"When are you going to break up with her? She doesn't deserve you" Megumi said.

"Don't worry you let me handle Jackie" Steven said with a smirk.

In the host club, Charlie and Jackie were playing chess when Charlie stole one of Jackie's knights.

"No Dwight!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We've been over this Jacqueline-Aria you can't name your chess pieces. You freak out when someone takes out one of your pieces" Charlie said.

"I can't help it Dwight is so cute" Jackie said with a cute pout.

"Remind me not to play chess with you" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Jackie I have something to show you" Hikaru said as he walked in.

"Oooo is it a coupon for the ramen cart I like so much?" Jackie asked excited.

"…" Hikaru said.

"She hasn't had lunch today" Charlie said.

"Look" Hikaru said opening his phone to show her the video.

"Oh my god" Jackie said shocked. "This is real isn't it?" Jackie asked.

"I wouldn't lie about this Jacqueline" Hikaru said. "I'm really sorry" Hikaru said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him Jacqueline" Charlie said angrily.

"No" Jackie said sadly holding up her hand. "I'll handle it" Jackie said before the rest of the host club arrived.

"Time to start hosting" Tamaki said happily. "Jackie you look so sad; is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll explain later Tamaki can you make sure that my parents and my grandparents get here as soon as possible? It's really important" Jackie said.

"Of course, of course" Tamaki said. "Hug it out?" Tamaki asked holding out his arms. Jackie let out a sad smile and hugged Tamaki.

Later that evening, Andrew and Elizabeth were getting ready for bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked answering the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Kingsly this is Shima Maezono I'm the head maid of the second Suoh estate. I'm in charge of taking care of Tamaki, Charlotte and Jacqueline" Shima said.

"Oh nice to meet you" Elizabeth said.

"Who is it?" Andrew asked.

"Some woman that works for Tamaki" Elizabeth said putting her phone on speaker. "Can I ask the reason you're calling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes it seems Jacqueline is having some problems and she would feel better if you, your husband, and her grandparents came out here" Shima said.

"Yes of course please get us out on the next flight out please" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am we'll see you soon" Shima said before she hung up.

"We're going to Japan Jackie's in trouble" Elizabeth said before she quickly started to pack. "Andy, Mike get in here!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Mom what's going on?" Andy asked as he and Mike poked their heads in.

"Your mother and I are going to Japan something's going on with Jackie" Andrew said.

"I knew it Jackie finally snapped and threw one of those rich kids out of a ten story window" Mike said.

"It was probably that Tamaki kid" Andy said with a sigh.

"Your grandparents are coming too so we need you to watch your brothers and sisters" Andrew said.

"Do not take them to Coney Island" Elizabeth said sternly.

"Yea especially not after the last time where we didn't get paid" Mike said with a scoff.

"Michael" Elizabeth scolded.

"Don't mom I'll handle it I promise" Andy said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said with a sigh.

A few days later, Steven walked down the halls with a smirk on his face. He had two girlfriends and one didn't know about the other. One more girlfriend wouldn't hurt because he knew how to handle women. Then he saw Andrew and Elizabeth Kingsly storming towards him.

"Hey you Steven Daniels?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"Um yes ma'am?" Steven asked starting to get scared.

"Then get your ass over here son front and center" Andrew said also angrily.

"Yes sir?" Steven asked. Then he was shocked as Andrew lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall.

"You are going to break up with our daughter right now" Andrew said angrily.

"How dare you cheat on our Jackie? Do you have a death wish son? Do you wish to be dangled off the Brooklyn Bridge?" Elizabeth asked.

"No you've got it all wrong! I like Jackie a lot! I care about her" Steven said trying to struggle.

"Bull. Shit" Andrew said. "Over my dead body are you going to continue to be with my daughter" Andrew said angrily.

"Please sir let's go to the host club Jackie's probably there she can explain it" Steven said frantic.

"Alright fine" Andrew said dropping him.

In the host club, the host club and Charlie and Jackie's grandparents were gathered around Jackie for moral support.

"It's okay Jackie you don't need someone like Steven" Tamaki said.

"I just thought he really liked me" Jackie said wiping her tears.

"He didn't deserve you in the first place" Hikaru said which made Jackie smile a little bit.

"Would you like some cake Jack-Chan? Cake makes everything better" Honey said.

"No thanks Honey-Sempai I'm good" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Jacqueline do you want to continue to be with this asshole?" Andrew asked as he and Elizabeth please busted in.

"Jackie please tell your parents what's going on between us" Steven said.

"Oh yea how you cheated on me with one of the girls that hates me most in the world? So as of right now there is nothing on between us. My parents told me to never date a man who wanted to have his cake and eat it too" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest and looking away.

"But cake is good for you right?" Honey asked confused.

"Yea" Mori said.

"I don't care what happens to him" Jackie said attempting to storm out of the room.

"Jackie please" Steven said reaching out for her.

"Don't you dare touch her" Andrew said grabbing his shirt again as Jackie walked out.

"If I ever hear you coming near her again I will shove my hand so far down your throat you will not be able to tip toe past my wedding ring. Do you hear me you little punk?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am" Steven said scared before Andrew pushed him to the floor and he ran off.

"I'm going to go find Jackie" Charlie said.

"Actually Charlie do you mind if I go talk to her? Working on our friendship and all" Hikaru said with a shrug.

Charlie let out a small smile. "Okay Hikaru but I'm right here if you need me" Charlie said before Hikaru ran out.

"It looks like our little Jacqueline won't be sing for too much long" Maddie said smiling.

"She is a Kingsly woman they don't tend to stay single for long" Sylvie said smiling.

Hikaru found Jackie sitting against under the stair cause leading up to the third floor. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees.

"Hey" Hikaru said sitting down next to her.

"Hi" Jackie said with a pout.

"I know this sounds really stupid but are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really but thanks for coming to check on me" Jackie said. "I just thought Steven really like me y'know? We had so much in common I though it was perfect. We both spoke Italian, we both liked the violin, and we both liked art. I guess all things are too good to be true. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Hikaru" Jackie said.

"It's okay I can understand why I'm not a very reliable source" Hikaru said with a chuckle. "But you'll find someone who wants to be with and just you" Hikaru said. "You're a pretty nice girl when you're not being a slave driver" Hikaru said which made Jackie giggle.

"Admit it you loved it" Jackie said bumping shoulders with Hikaru.

"I wouldn't say all that now" Hikaru said which made Jackie laugh. 'She has the best laugh' Hikaru though with a small smile.

"Hey what're you all smiley?" Jackie asked.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just thinking" Hikaru said.

A week later, Jackie was walking to class with a smile on her face. She and Hikaru were getting closer and closer. They weren't dating they were just being friendly. The host club was closed for the day so they were going out for gelato later. Her smiled disappeared when Katsumi, Megumi and Mariko walked up to her.

Jackie let out a sigh. "Can I help you something?" Jackie asked.

"You got Megumi's boyfriend kicked out of school" Katsumi said.

"No Megumi's boyfriend left because he's a giant bitch" Jackie said.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Megumi exclaimed. "He calls me and tells me he's going back to Italy" Megumi said.

"That's his fault not mine" Jackie said.

"I don't know why he got mixed up with you in the first place" Mariko said. "You're no where near our level" Mariko said.

"If that level includes going out with a guy that already has a girlfriend then I don't want to touch that level with a twenty foot pole" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

"You think your so hot you wouldn't look so hot if something happened to you" Mariko said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Jackie asked.

"This" Mariko said before she pushed Jackie down a flight of stairs.

"AH!" Jackie exclaimed as she fell hitting her head as she tumbled leaving her unconscious at the bottom.

"Mariko what did you do?!" Megumi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" Mariko exclaimed.

"C'mon we gotta go!" Katsumi exclaimed before they ran off.

Hikaru was walking to homeroom when he saw Jackie lying at the bottom of the staircase his head bleeding.

"Jackie!" Hikaru exclaimed quickly running over to her and taking her in his arms. Then a couple of male students started to gather around. "Don't just stand there go get some help!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Right c'mon guys!" One of the boys said before they ran off.

"Please don't leave me; not like this. Not before I get to tell you" Hikaru said hugging her close.

* * *

Okay you guys so this story is coming to an end very soon either one or two more chapters. I might do a sequel about the Charlie/Kaoru and Jackie/Hikaru marriages as well as everyone else in the host club. Let me know what you think about it in your super awesome reviews which sneak their way into my e-mail and I will see you soon

Love and Rockets

Diamond.


	8. Chapter 8

Quick little note there are a lot of time skips in this chapter I'm just trying to get to the last one as soon as possible:)

* * *

Hikaru was walking through an Ootori family hospital holding a bouquet of blue gardenias. It had been a week since the accident and Jackie hadn't woken up. The doctors had put her in a medically induced coma to reduce the swelling in her head. Everyone in the host club had come by to see her and after Charlie of course he had come to see her the most. He walked inside and saw Tamaki closing a book.

"Hello my son!" Tamaki said happily. "I was just reading a book to Jacqueline. I wanted to keep her mind stimulated" Tamaki said.

"Uh that's really nice boss" Hikaru said.

"Are you going to sit with her now?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea why don't you get going? You don't want to miss your date with Haruhi" Hikaru said.

"Oh you're right" Tamaki said before he kissed Jackie's forehead and gathered his books. "I'll see you later Hikaru" Tamaki said before he walked out.

Hikaru smiled down at Jackie. Despite being a coma she looked really peaceful. He placed the bouquet on the side table. He kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her and taking her hand. Once visiting hours were over, he kissed forehead again before leaving.

A few days later, Hikaru and Kaoru were sprinting down the hallways of the hospitals. They got a text from everyone in the host club including Charlie and Jackie's parents saying that Jackie woke up. They quickly ran into the room to see the host club gathered around Jackie's bed.

"Jackie you're awake" Kaoru said smiling.

"Thank goodness" Hikaru said with a relieved sigh.

"How're you feeling?" Honey asked.

"A little woozy" Jackie said. "And this hospital gown is a little unflattering" Jackie said pouting. "Feels like I'm covered in sandpaper" Jackie said.

"Only you Jacqueline" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"I hear a certain patient of ours is awake" Yuzuru said poking his head in. "I thought you could use a little companion" Yuzuru said holding up a giant version of her Mr. Nene plushie.

Jackie let out a happy squeal. "Nene!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"You can play with Nene later sweetie" Andrew said.

"Did you have any memory of what happened that day? Did you just fall or what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh Mariko pushed me down" Jackie said.

"Mariko?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes she's a third year student" Yuzuru said.

"She and her friends started arguing with me and then she just pushed me" Jackie said.

"Legal action must be taken" Elizabeth said.

"Yes let me help in anyway I can. Families like that are going to have the best lawyers in the business" Yuzuru said.

"Why don't we go out and chat and let Jacqueline-Aria rest for a bit?" Andrew asked.

"You get lots of rest sweetie mommy and daddy will handle it" Elizabeth said.

"Okay Momma" Jackie said smiling as everyone exited the room leaving Jackie and Hikaru alone.

"I'm really glad you're awake Jackie" Hikaru said.

"I'm glad you're here" Jackie said smiling. "Thank you for the flowers" Jackie said. "I love gardenias"

"Oh yea Charlie told me I wanted you to have something nice when you woke up" Hikaru said.

"That's really sweet" Jackie said smiling.

"You get some rest I'll see you later" Hikaru said before he walked out.

The next day, Hikaru walked into Jackie's hospital room to see her reading. She was wearing an over sized grey sweater with pale pink stars on it and grey shorts.

"Oh hi Hikaru just in time" Jackie said taking off her glasses. "You got my text" Jackie said putting her glasses on the side table.

"Yea I got it what did you need me for?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanted to talk about this" Jackie said holding up a letter.

"How'd you get that?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"I think Kaoru left in here for me to find when I woke up" Jackie said.

'Damn it Kaoru' Hikaru thought.

"It's not a bad read I couldn't put it down" Jackie said smiling.

"I wanted to tell you myself I really did but I just didn't know how to say it" Hikaru said sitting down next to her.

"Hikaru it's fine" Jackie said.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes I really like you too" Jackie said kissing his cheek causing Hikaru to blush. "So I'm guessing it was a good kiss" Jackie said with a smirk.

"It was more than a good it was a great kiss" Hikaru said.

"Yea I would imagine I have the effect on people" Jackie said with a smirk.

"And to think you did it just to mess with me" Hikaru said.

"Partly and another part of me wanting you to kiss me" Jackie said. "You did it and now you've fallen madly in love with me" Jackie said leaning back. "All is right with the world" Jackie said.

"I guess it is" Hikaru said before he leaned in and kissed her. Jackie giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck.

~A year and half later~

Charlie and Kaoru were walking hand in hand in the garden. It was graduation day and Tamaki, Kyoya, Charlie and Jackie were graduating. Charlie and Kaoru were getting some time together before the ceremony.

"This is so great" Kaoru said.

"I know I never thought I would graduate from somewhere like this" Charlie said.

"Yea and then you're going to Ouran University and I'm going to Tokyo University of the arts we'll be minutes away from each other" Kaoru said.

"That's why I need to talk to you" Charlie said as they stopped. "I'm going back to America" Charlie said.

"What?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"Ouran University doesn't have a fine arts department. I decided I'm going to go into fashion design instead of forensics. If I go to a college that's not Ouran that's where my scholarship stops. Plus Jackie and I got into Parsons School of design" Charlie said excited.

"That's amazing honey" Kaoru said hugging her.

"You're not mad?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I'm a little upset that we're going to be on opposite sides of the globe but you're going to dream school and I know our love will last until I make it as a super famous fashion designer" Kaoru said before he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you Kaoru Hitachiin" Charlie said smiling.

"And I love you Charlotte-Alessandria Kingsly" Kaoru said smiling.

Two weeks after graduation it was time for Charlie and Jackie to go back home to New York. The host club had gathered in the airport to see them off.

"Thank you for hospitality Tamaki" Charlie said.

"And thank you for reading me bedtime stories every night" Jackie said.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Tamaki said hugging them before they moved down to Haruhi.

"Take good care of him Haruhi" Charlie said.

"He's going to need it" Jackie said.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Haruhi said hugging them before they moved down to Kyoya.

"Kyoya if you happen to take over the world while we're in New York. Try to spare beautiful red velvet headed girls?" Charlie asked.

"And Icy haired blonde girls" Jackie added.

"I will do my best" Kyoya said with a small smile before they hugged him before they moved down to Honey.

"I'm going to miss you Char-Chan and Jack-Chan" Honey said crying.

"We're going to miss you too" Charlie said.

"Save us a piece of your fancy cake for when you see us again" Jackie said.

"I will" Honey said hugging them before they moved on to Mori-Sempai.

"I want you to hold on baby Nene" Jackie said handing him her tiny blue unicorn.

"I know you'll take good care of him" Charlie said smiling.

Mori smiled before patting them both on the head before they moved on to their boyfriends.

"I love you so much" Hikaru said hugging Jackie said.

"I love you too" Jackie said smiling.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home" Charlie said crying.

"I'll be waiting" Kaoru said wiping her tears.

"Charlie, Jackie honey it's time to go" Elizabeth said. They quickly kissed their boyfriends before they walked off. They gave one last wave to their friends before getting on their plane.

A year later, it was Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi's turn to graduate and the whole host club gathered. After the ceremony the host club was about to go to lunch to celebrate.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I got you something I think you're really going to like" Tamaki said.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked confused. He turned them around and saw Charlie and Jackie standing there.

"Hi" Charlie said as Jackie waved. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly ran up to them and engulfed them in huge hugs.

"I can't believe you made it" Kaoru said.

"Of course we did" Charlie said.

"All thanks to Tamaki" Jackie said. "Go ahead thank Tamaki" Jackie said as Charlie folded her arms across her chest.

"Seriously thank you boss this really means a lot" Hikaru said wrapping an arm tighter around Jackie.

"And we're sorry we didn't visit you guys when you were living in Boston" Charlie said.

"There's no way we're setting foot into Boston. Our whole family would disown us" Jackie said.

"Well you're here now that's why matters" Haruhi said.

"What're we standing around here for? Let's go get some food" Jackie said rubbing her stomach. "I've been missing Japanese food" Jackie said.

"Yay! Food!" Honey said happily.

A few months later, Jackie was back in New York City. She moved into a duplex with her sister and she lived downstairs and Charlie lived upstairs. She had just finished studying when her cell phone rang. She could tell it was Hikaru by the ringtone.

"Hello Hikaru" Jackie said smiling.

"Hi so what're you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"I just finished some studying about to sit down and watch some T.V" Jackie said.

"Oh…so what're you wearing?" Hikaru asked seductively.

"So romantic Mr. Hitachiin" Jackie said playfully. "Just a t-shirt that says 'it's kids like me that make you look terrible and pair of those lace panties you sent me" Jackie said.

"Sexy" Hikaru said.

"That's one of the luxurious of living alone. You get to walk around in your underwear" Jackie said flopping on her couch.

"Can you do me a favor and open your door?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru I just got comfortable you're being weird" Jackie said standing up to open the door. She opened the door to see Hikaru standing there with his phone to his ear.

"Surprise! Kaoru and I got into Parsons!" Hikaru said happily.

"Hikaru that's awesome!" Jackie exclaimed happily hugging him.

"We should celebrate" Hikaru said seductively.

"Yes sir" Jackie said with a smirk taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

A week later, Kaoru and Charlie were walking through the supermarket picking up their groceries. They walked until they noticed a mother pushing a baby in cart.

"Oh honey I want one" Charlie said.

"You're like the only nineteen year old that thinks about children" Kaoru said.

"I can't help it I've been holding babies since I was five years old" Charlie said. "I can't wait" Charlie said whining.

"Can you wait just a couple of more years please? Maybe put a marriage in between?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"I suppose why not" Charlie said with a shrug before she kissed his cheek.

"The boss invited us Paris I think he's planning on purposing to Haruhi" Kaoru said.

"Great she gets to be a young bride" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry hon I'll have something super special planned for us when I purpose to you" Kaoru said.

"I trust you" Charlie said as Kaoru kissed her forehead. "Because if your mess it up my mother and my grandmothers are going to kill you" Charlie said.

"I know this" Kaoru said with a sigh.

Two weeks later, the host club was in Paris for vacation. They had already met Tamaki's mother before she left to go live in Japan with Tamaki's father. They had been in Paris for a week and Tamaki still hadn't proposed to Haruhi yet. The host club was sitting at a little café while Haruhi was inside using the bathroom.

"I love this city I never thought I would get to come here" Charlie said leaning against Kaoru.

"I know the croissants are so fluffy I could go to sleep on them" Jackie said happily.

"Hey boss are you going propose or what?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect moment" Tamaki said. "I want the perfect moment to ask my princess to spend the rest of her life with me" Tamaki said. "I got it!" Tamaki said happily.

"Bake the ring into the cupcake?" Jackie asked happily.

"Can you not think about food for a minute?" Charlie asked.

"Nope I have to feed my inner fat kid" Jackie said rubbing her stomach.

"I believe he's talking about the light show at Eiffel tower tonight" Kyoya said holding up the brochure.

"Oooo" Charlie and Jackie said.

"So pretty huh Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Mommy you can read me like the back of your hand!" Tamaki said happily.

"Um Tamaki since you are getting married and all it might be in your best interest to stop with the mommy thing" Charlie said.

"Yea I don't think that your wife will appreciate you calling another man mommy" Jackie said.

"Oh you're right I must make my princess happy!" Tamaki said.

"Okay I'm back" Haruhi said sitting down next to Tamaki. "So what're we doing tonight?" Haruhi asked.

"Going to the Eiffel tower" Jackie said quickly causing Charlie to look at her. "What? I'm excited about going to the Eiffel tower" Jackie said.

"I think you're really going to like it Haruhi; Maman and I use to go to drive to the Eiffel every summer" Tamaki said.

"That sounds great I can't wait" Haruhi said smiling.

Later that evening, the host club was enjoying the light show at the Eiffel Tower. Hikaru and Jackie were snuggling up on a bench.

"You know we should invite everyone to our Italy in December trip. You're going to love the snow Hikaru and you'll get to meet my great-grandparents and we'll stuff our faces with honey bun cake" Jackie said.

"I can't wait" Hikaru said smiling.

"Hey you guys we're going to the top of the tower; you wanna come?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh no we'll catch the next one" Hikaru said with a nod.

"Yea go on without us" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Oh alright" Haruhi said.

"C'mon the elevator's here" Tamaki said taking her hand. Tamaki and Haruhi quickly got onto the elevator and the elevator sent them up.

Jackie let out a happy squeal. "He's going to do it" Jackie said in a sing song voice.

"Oh man it's really beautiful up here" Haruhi said.

"I know almost as beautiful as you" Tamaki said from behind her.

"Oh Tamaki" Haruhi said shaking her head with a small smile. She turned around and saw Tamaki down on one knee. "Tamaki?" Haruhi asked with a small blush.

"Haruhi you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I know we're young but I'll wait as long as you want me too. Haruhi Fujioka will you marry me?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes" Haruhi said with a happy sigh before Tamaki stood up and hugged her. They reached the ground level and saw the host club applauding them.

"Congratulations" Charlie said happily. "Let's see the ring" Charlie said.

Haruhi let out a sigh before she held out her left hand.

"Oh man" Charlie said shocked.

"Can we go ice skating on your ring later Haruhi?" Jackie asked.

"I told Tamaki it was too big" Haruhi said.

"Only the perfect ring for my princess" Tamaki said kissing her.

After six months of wedding planning, the host club decided to go to Venice for Christmas. Charlie and Jackie's family were also invited. Kaoru and Charlie were sleeping in their hotel room when the phone rang. Kaoru let out a groan before he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru it's Elizabeth I need you downstairs right now" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am" Kaoru said quickly before he hung up. He quickly got out of bed waking Charlie up in the process.

"Kaoru what're you doing?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"I'll be right back just go back to sleep" Kaoru said kissing her forehead before she quickly went back to sleep.

He quickly walked downstairs and saw Elizabeth Kingsly standing against the counter.

"Oh you made it quickly" Elizabeth said.

"I've known and loved your daughter for a long time; I know not to keep you waiting" Kaoru said.

"Smart boy" Elizabeth said with a smirk. "Let's sit" Elizabeth said before they sat down.

"So what did want to talk about it?" Kaoru asked.

"My daughter she's not getting any younger. When are you going to make her an honest woman?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're only nineteen" Kaoru said.

Elizabeth slammed her hand down on the table. "When I was Charlotte and Jacqueline's age I had two toddlers and two newborns. Though I want Charlie to have a career first I want a security blanket for her. When are you going to make her an honest woman? I think Hikaru's going to propose to Jackie soon" Elizabeth said.

"Hikaru would have told me" Kaoru said hurt.

"Don't worry he hasn't said anything to me yet but I can just tell" Elizabeth said. "I just want to know that you're not leading my daughter on. I don't want any babies coming out of her when you're not married" Elizabeth said.

"I promise Ms. Elizabeth I really do want to marry Charlie" Kaoru said.

"Good because if you do hurt my Charlotte bad things will happen to you" Elizabeth said.

"I know" Kaoru said scared.

Kaoru soon walked back into his room and crawled into bed next to Charlie.

"Charlie?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"I promise I'm going to make you an honest woman soon" Kaoru said.

"I know sweetie" Charlie said tiredly. "You talk to my mom didn't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yea…she still scares me" Kaoru said.

"It's okay" Charlie said with a yawn. "A lot of people are scared of her" Charlie said.

* * *

Another quick little note. I went to go see a very good movie called Fruitvale Station it's based off a true story. If you haven't seen please go see it it's a really wonderful movie. Bring tissues because you will cry. I can only say I cried multiple times in that movie

Next Chapter will be the last thank you for all your reviews

Love Diamond.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty-one year old young fashion designer Charlotte-Alessandria Kingsly walked into her house after a long day of work. She worked at the New York branch of the Hitachiin Company. She and her boyfriend Kaoru were in the process of moving to a house in Japan.

"Kaoru?" Charlie asked calling out to her boyfriend.

"Hello my princess" Kaoru said walking out of their room.

"We got a post card from Tamaki and Haruhi in Paris. "They look like they're having a lot fun on their honeymoon" Charlie said holding it up.

"Oh yea" Kaoru said taking it from her. "I want to give you something" Kaoru said.

"Okay" Charlie said slightly confused. "What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Close your eyes" Kaoru said.

"Okay" Charlie said with a sigh before she closed her eyes.

Kaoru picked up her left hand and slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Alright open" Kaoru said.

Charlie quickly opened her eyes and saw the raspberry pink sapphire ring on her finger.

"Kaoru" Charlie said breathlessly.

"I know you've waited a long time but I wanted you to have the perfect ring. I know I could of bought you any old ring but I wanted it to be perfect" Kaoru said before he got down on one knee. "Charlotte-Alessandria I have loved you ever since that fateful day in Library 2. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, yes" Charlie said hugging him as he stood up. "I love you Kaoru" Charlie said.

"I love you too" Kaoru said hugging her tightly.

"Oh man there's so much to do!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

"Can that wait? I've been thinking about that all day I'm mentally exhausted" Kaoru said.

"Aww poor baby" Charlie said rubbing his temples.

"Hmm" Kaoru said instantly relaxed.

"Are you too exhausted to celebrate?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Well I suppose not" Kaoru said before he picked Charlie up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom.

Charlie and Kaoru were married on the first day of summer in Tuscany in a church near her mother's childhood home.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands" The priest said as they took hands. "And declare your love"

"I, Kaoru Hitachiin, take you, Charlotte-Alessandria Giulietta Lynnette della Kingsly, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Kaoru said slipping the wedding ring on her finger. It was a diamond with pink sapphires in the band.

"I, Charlotte-Alessandria Giulietta Lynnette della Kingsly, take you, Kaoru Hitachiin, to by my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity" Charlie said slipping the ring on his finger.

"If anyone should deny the union of these two young people speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said.

Andrew and Elizabeth glared at everyone in the church; practically daring them to interrupt the wedding of their eldest daughter.

"Then by the power invested in me by the beautiful country of Italy I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kaoru you may kiss your bride" The priest said smiling.

Kaoru gently lifted the veil off of her face; a veil passed through generation from generation on her mother's side of the family. Then Kaoru leaned in to kiss his bride before they walked down the aisle together. At the reception they signed their marriage certificate.

"Well that's that" Charlie said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kingsly-Hitachiin" Kaoru said kissing her.

"Haruhi would you like to dance?" Tamaki asked his pregnant wife.

"No I think I'm good" Haruhi said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need something?" Tamaki asked frantically. "Is the baby coming?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki I'm only five months pregnant" Haruhi said calmly.

"Babies can come early!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"C'mon Tamaki dance with me" Jackie said grabbing his hand.

"But I need to stay with Haruhi" Tamaki said whining. "My little princess could be coming at any minute!" Tamaki said.

"If any minute means four months from now then yea she's coming any minute" Jackie said sarcastically. "C'mon hot stuff" Jackie said taking his hand and leading him on to the dance floor.

"Hey Haruhi are you comfortable?" Charlie asked as she sat down next to her.

"I'm good" Haruhi said. "Your wedding is beautiful Charlie" Haruhi said.

"Yea my parents have been waiting for this for a long time; we've had quite some money saved up" Charlie said. "So how's little Haruhi doing?" Charlie asked.

"She's good" Haruhi said rubbing her stomach. "I think Tamaki's going to lose it" Haruhi said with a sigh.

"He'll be fine" Charlie said. "He's just a first time father" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Charlotte come here Nonna Sylvie and Nonna Maddie have a surprise for you" Jackie said excited.

"Hold on, hold on" Charlie said helping Haruhi help. They walked over to the table where the cake was and saw another cake next to it.

"Ta-Da a Yankee cake!" Jackie said.

"Sweetie isn't this the most beautiful cake you've seen in the history of history?" Charlie asked excited.

"Yea it's pretty great" Kaoru said knowing her love of the Yankee's.

"Charlie I want you to give you something for you before you left" Carina said handing her sister a tiny present.

"Oh thank you Carina that's very sweet" Charlie said. "C'mon Kaoru let's open it together" Charlie said.

"Sure thing" Kaoru said before they opened the present to a Christmas ornament with their names on it.

"Oh Carine it's beautiful" Charlie said.

"It's for your first Christmas in your new house" Carina said.

"Oh Carina that's so sweet" Charlie said hugging her thirteen year old sister.

Jackie smiled as she watched her sister enjoy her wedding. Then she felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course Charlotte-Alessandria looks so happy" Jackie said as Charlie fed her husband a piece of cake.

"I can't wait until that's us" Hikaru said. "In Sicily with all the nighttime snow" Hikaru said.

"How'd you know?" Jackie asked confused.

"You know those dreams I use to have about us that I told you about?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea" Jackie said confused.

"That's where you wanted to get married in my dream" Hikaru said.

"Dream Jackie is so awesome" Jackie said. "Wait what colors did she use?" Jackie asked.

"Um…royal blue and light blue" Hikaru said.

"Yep still awesome" Jackie said nodding her head.

A year later, Twenty-two year old graphic artist Jacqueline-Aria Kingsly was sitting at her desk trying to get some work done. At first she loved living in her apartment with her boyfriend Hikaru. She got to see the love of her life everyday and she lived downstairs from her sister. Now she hated it; her sister was in Japan with her husband and they were presenting a fashion line soon. Plus since she and Hikaru were getting more work with graphic design, the apartment space was getting smaller and smaller. She let out a sigh as put her pencil away before she crawled into bed for a nap. She woke up about two hours later and felt something on finger. She lifted up her head and saw an engagement ring on her finger. She quickly walked into the living room to see Hikaru sleeping the couch. She smirked before straddled his waist.

"Hikaru" Jackie said kissing his neck.

"Hmm" Hikaru said sleepily.

"Hikaru" Jackie said sweetly kissing his neck. "Yes, Hikaru" Jackie said.

"Yes?" Hikaru asked tiredly.

"Yes" Jackie said. "Yes I'll marry you on December 12th" Jackie said pausing to kiss him. "In Sicily" Jackie said kissing him again. "At the Kingsly family home" Jackie said as Hikaru sat up. "I'm glad you finally did I thought your grandmother was going to kill you" Jackie said.

"Yea…we don't have to invite her do we?" Hikaru asked.

"I like your grandmother" Jackie said with a pout. "She has those lovely flowers we can use them in the wedding" Jackie said.

"Fine" Hikaru said with a sigh.

The next December, Hikaru and Jackie were getting ready for their winter wonderland wedding. The wedding was outside while it was snowing but the reception was going to be inside. Hikaru was wearing a thick black trench coat over his tux and he was waiting for Jackie to walk down the aisle after the wedding party. Hikaru's eyes were instantly drawn to Jackie when she walked down the aisle with her father. She was wearing a royal blue trench coat over her white wedding dress. Jackie handed her bouquet off to her maid of honor, Charlie of course, before taking Hikaru's hand.

"We are here for the union of Jacqueline-Aria and Hikaru "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands" The priest said as they took hands. "And declare your love"

"I, Hikaru Hitachiin, take you, Jacqueline-Aria Luciana Francesca della Kingsly, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Hikaru said slipping the wedding ring on her finger. It was a huge sapphire with two diamonds on the side.

"I, Jacqueline-Aria Luciana Francesca della Kingsly, take you, Hikaru Hitachiin, to by my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity" Jackie said slipping the ring on his finger.

"If anyone should deny the union of these two young people speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said.

Andrew and Elizabeth again glared at everyone in the church; they had been waiting for this wedding for a while and no one was going to ruin it.

"Then by the power invested in me by the beautiful country of Italy I now pronounce you husband and wife. Hikaru you may kiss your bride" The priest said smiling.

Hikaru gently lifted the veil off her face and smiled at her quickly before he leaned in to kiss her before they ran down the aisle.

Jackie laid her head on her new husband's shoulder as they danced together.

"Hikaru" Jackie said gently.

"Hmm?" Hikaru asked.

"I want to start having children early" Jackie said. "Charlie and Kaoru are going to start having children soon and I want them to be around the same age" Jackie said.

"Yea I think I want that too" Hikaru said which made Jackie smile. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Hikaru asked.

"I want a boy" Jackie said.

"I think we're going to have a girl" Hikaru said.

"We'll see about that" Jackie said with a smirk. After the first dance Charlie drug her sister.

"What's the one thing food wise that you've always wanted?" Charlie asked.

"Chocolate covered bacon?" Jackie asked confused.

"Close" Charlie said bringing her over to the food table.

"Yankee cupcakes!" Jackie said happily.

"Cupcake cheers" Charlie said handing Jackie said a cupcake. "To long happy lives with our friends, our husbands, and our family" Charlie said.

"Cheers" Jackie said before taking a bite. Then they looked over and saw Kyoya talking with his pregnant wife. A Greek woman named Nicole. The marriage might have started out arranged but they did end up falling in love. "I hope that's us one day" Jackie said.

"I know" Charlie said with a nod. "But we'll be there soon" Charlie said with a smile.

* * *

**That's it for right now. It's about 3:33 a.m where I am right so I am mentally exhausted and I'm glad this thing is over because I can start on something fresh. I might right a sequel I'm not sure if it's just going to be a little one shot or it it's going to be a full on chapter story. I'm seriously mentally exhausted to even think about that right now. I'm sorry if this is not a good chapter I've just been focused on other things right now. If you have any ideas for the sequel any idea put them in a review or a private message to me I will put them into deep consideration. **

**Until next time, **

**Love Diamond. **

**P.S Did I mention I'm mentally exhausted. **


End file.
